Two Parts, One Whole
by PsychJess
Summary: Two girls, far from ordinary, stumble into Sam and Deans life to change it forever...but is it for the better?


**So I inherited this profile from someone else **

**She shred my feeling on Supernatural and hasn't had the opportunity to write in years**

**No Beta writer or reader**

**Just trying to see if this story is any good, let me know what you think.**

**Two Parts, One Whole**

Part One

Alysia strolled through the thick forest wood, at easy with her surroundings and finding peace in the noise nature made around her, its inhabitants not frightened at all by her presence. The shrill ring of her phone snapped her out of her daze, thankfully, considering she was supposed to be tracking a Vampire.

"Hay Ro"

"Any luck yet Aly?" Rosina asked

"Not yet, I'm stomping away here but he's obviously not taking the bait" Aly sighed, she had been walking around the wood now for nearly an hour trying to pull this Vamp out into the open.

Herself and Ro had stumbled on a hunt a few days ago. Hikers had been going missing now for nearly a month with only remains being found strewn about the forest. At first it had looked like the attacks could have been an animal but then low and behold a body was found and the mark left on it gave no room for anything other than Vampire. Ro and Aly had fought vamps before but the strange thing is that it looked like this one was on its own, no nest or mate.

They found some evidence that pointed to a man who was counted as deceased from an asylum the next state over, but they had found no body. The small mental health building was savagely attacked two months ago reporting no survivors and leaving the place looking like a scene from a slasher flick. After Ro and Aly had figured out it was a nest of Vamps that had ransacked the place the death one state over were a match for a new born Vamp. The man in question Ro was guessing could have been turned by accident and is now running around as a new blood thirsty Vamp in this little city's forest. What made it worse was that this guy was seriously unwell, he had counts of rape and murder, attempted child abductions and so many other crimes that paled in comparison to just those three.

Aly sighed, herself and Ro had been taking turns being the bait for this guy, trying to draw him into one of their traps but never circling to far from one other in case they needed back up. "Ro, I'm board"

Rosina giggled on the other end of the phone "I know Aly but he's gotta eat I'm sure he'll

bite the bait soon" she smirked and she heard Aly sigh again

"Ha ha very funny Ro"

"I thought so"

"Anyway look I'll circle back and we can try a different trail, let's hope he hasn't found someone else" Aly swiftly turned and start back to where Ro was posted

"Ok I'll see you soon, be safe" Ro said

"You too"

With that Aly pushed her hands into her coat pockets and picked up the pace, the nights chill was starting to seep into her skin despite her heavy coat. Less than ten minutes from where Aly knew Ro was waiting there was a load snap of wood to her left. She stopped and held her breath, listening, waiting for another sound but nothing happened. Just as she let her breath out a blur shot out from behind a huge oak tree, Aly's reflexes kicking in just in time to drop to the ground and roll. A growl sounded from behind her and quick as she could Aly pulled out her machete as she turned to face the source of the sound.

"God, you obviously don't know how to wash, you stink" Aly said smartly scrunching her nose up, the Vamp stood in front of her covered in week's worth of filth and blood and god knows what else but the bee all and end all was that he stank.

"And you smell divine..." the vamp growled, his eye fluttering as he took a deliberate breath "...so pretty too...Mmmmm maybe I'll keep you longer than I did the other girl..." Aly's stomach turned at the Vamps comment a pang of sadness hitting her for the girl he was talking about.

"Sorry dude I'm not a one night stand kind girl" the Vamp smirked and scented the air again making Aly feel uncomfortable and dirty.

"You do smell so nice, different from any other human...there's something more in your blood I can smell it..." the Vamp groaned as he took another breath, eyes snapping open before he lunged for Aly. Diving out of his reach she lashed back with her machete feeling it drag against some part of the Vamp. It left no time between attacks now as it continued to snap and attempt to tackle Aly. She had to give it to him he was fast and vicious making it hard for her to get a proper swipe and his neck. Newborns were always like this, there blood thirst making them wild but hard to kill all the same.

Aly saw an opening and took it making a brutal swipe for his neck but lost her footing at the last minute. She stumbled forward driving the machete into the Vamps thigh he howled out in pain and grabbed Aly before she could get away, spun her around until her back crack against a tree.

"Shit.." Aly hissed hitting out as hard as she could and landing as many as she could while making a grab for her machete. The Vamp growled again and wrapped a hand around Aly's neck lifting her from her feet.

The Vamp laughed as Aly kicked and struggled against his hold, he pulled one of her wrist's to his face, inhaling her scent again "Oh you are a little more than human aren't you...I'll forgive this little spat and let you live if you come with me, I'd rather like the idea of keeping you alive for a while..." he licked at the skin on her wrist, his teeth pushing down from his gums as the need to feed became too much.

Aly's body burned with rage she kicked out again pulling her knee up and dislodging the hold the vamp had on her wrist. Aly planted her free foot on the top of the machete and stomped down on it the Vamp shrieked out in pain dropping Aly.

She hissed when she landed on her foot wrong but ignored it pulling up the knife from her boot and launching herself at the Vamp again a fleeting thought on where the hell Ro was making her worry more about her baby sister.

Aly landed on the Vamps chest viciously stabbing her knife into his neck, she jumped up and reached for the imbedded machete planting her foot on the vamps stomach and pulling it free. He screamed out in agony the knife in his neck making blood bubble and splatter up from his mouth. Aly made a final stroke for his neck...

"Hay!" A male voice shouted from the trees, Aly turned to the voice and the Vamp took his chance knocking Aly's legs out from under her making the machete slip from her fingers. She kicked out again catching him in the face and scrabbled for the machete, just as she felt the hilt of the weapon slip into her hand two men barged into the scene. Guns drawn and machete's at the ready.

After that Aly felt her world shift, her heart raced and her breathing hitched as she caught the eyes of one of the men, they were so green the man just stopped and stared at her. _No...no it can't happen now!_ Panic flooded her system and she froze.

"Dean!" the man with green eyes started and whipped his head around at his comrade's call. The Vamp had managed to pull the knife from his neck and was now rolling on the forest floor with the taller man with shaggy brown hair wrestling in a desperate attempt to sink his teeth into the man's neck.

Green eye's or 'Dean' sprang into action, grabbing the Vamps shoulders and haling him off the other guy. Aly stayed in a daze while the two men finished off the Vamp finally removing his head. It was only when the guy with the brown, kinda pretty, hair came over to her and hunkered down to her that she snapped out of her daze. His hair dishevelled and big brown eyes boring into her kindly but clinically as they flicked over her searching for injuries.

"Hay, are you ok?" he asked softly

Aly shook her head and pushed herself up off the forest floor when the tall guy offered her his hand, she eyed it sceptically before letting him help her up

"Yeah...I'm fine" she said making sure to avoid looking at the other guy who came up behind the taller one

"Looks like he roughed you up at bit" the taller one said "Oh and I'm Sam, this is Dean my brother" gesturing to the other guy, green eyes. _Dean..._ her mind sighed and Aly had to inwardly shake herself clearing her throat and taking a step back. Sam frowned and shot Dean a look but noticed his brothers stare was riveted on the girl in front of them he rolled his eyes and not so subtly nudged his brother with his shoulder

"Huh...what?" Dean said blinking owlishly and looking to his brother who just raised a brow at his brothers weird behaviour.

"I'm fine, uh thanks and I'm Alysia" she stepped back again avoiding both guys stare's and busied herself by picking up her knife and machete, cleaning them on the vamps clothes before sheathing them again.

Dean couldn't stop himself as he watched the girl avidly, taking in everything about her and when she spoke her voice flowed over his sense's making him hold back a shiver. Sam's voice snapped him out of his starring.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Sam asked

Aly paused briefly her face turned up an indignant look at this stranger until she felt a pull in her chest giving her pause, she frowned and concentrated before adrenaline raced through her tired body again "Ro..." she gasped, turning to run back to her baby sister.

"Woah...hay wait!" Sam shouted before the two brothers made chase.

"Jesus this chick is fast" Dean panted out as they tried to keep up with Alysia. After running for a few minutes they heard the faint sounds of growls and shouts.

"What the hell I thought there was just one rouge vamp" Sam said

"Ro!..." Alysia started to call out "Ro?!...dammit!" Alysia could feel Rosina's fear and slight panic and was so happy to feel relief when her sister seemed to hear her voice.

"Aly! Over here!" another girl's voice sounded from ahead of the running threeo. Alysia pushed herself to run quicker, pulling her machete free again as she saw the three vampires circling, snapping and growling at Rosina who was struggling to hold her own against the three hungry monsters.

Alysia dived into the middle catching one Vamp straight across the back of the neck and nearly beheading him in one fowl swoop. Rosina smiled as soon as she saw Alysia, having felt her sister's panic not a few minutes before these three vamps had jumper her stopping her from going to Aly's aid. Just before that she had felt a huge surge of fear from Alysia so much so it nearly took her to her knees and she was terrified Aly had been hurt. She knew she was still alive before hearing Aly calling out for her, their bond was strong she would have known if she was dead and just as Alysia would have known if she was.

"You hurt?" Aly snapped out unconsciously pushing Ro behind her

"Nothing serious" Ro answered before pushing back into the fight, her and Aly targeting the vamp the two new comers weren't fighting. Ro forcing him to move and avoid her swipes while Aly went for the kill shot.

Right before Aly landed her final hit to the vamps neck Ro and Sam's eye's caught one another and their world came to a standstill. Ro's whole world narrowed to that one guy in seconds, she heard nothing but her own laboured breathing and thudding heart beat. Aly felt every fibre of her body tingle and saw Ro stare in a trance at Sam, she knew then what had happened.

The vamp's snarling pulled Aly's attention back in time to deliver a vicious blow to his neck but as she did and his body dropped to the ground the vamp Dean and Sam were at used Sam's seconds of distraction to kick Dean away and was lunging for Sam, teeth bared. Aly whipped out her knife and threw it, hitting her target at the base of his back giving Dean enough time to jump to his feet machete in hand and behead the vamp with one hit.

The four stood in the small clearing gasping for breath, Sam still not able to pull his eye's from that girl. Rosina on the other hand had jumped on the chance to tare her eyes from the taller mans her eyes seeking out Alysia's, who's mouth formed a hard line and eye's avoided the two guys as well.

Alysia glanced over her baby sister, checking to see if she was hurt and noticed the long gash on her side, both men forgotten once she realised her sister was hurt. "Does it hurt?"

Ro frowned in confusion but followed Aly's gaze until she saw the long gash in her side only feeling it throb now. Without meaning to the brothers watched and as soon as Sam saw the blood on the girl's side he was on his feet and moving towards her without even knowing. Alysia stepped in between Sam and her sister having felt her sister's panic when Sam started towards her.

Sam stopped and shook his head free of the clouded feeling. Dean came up beside him and couldn't help but feel the tension rolling off the two girls in front of them he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Uh we already introduced ourselves to Alysia but I'm Dean and this is Sam" the brothers shifted uncomfortably in front of the two girls noticing they seemed to be looking anywhere but at them. Alysia rolled the tension from her shoulder trying to reel in her own panic when Ro was standing behind her gripping the edge of her coat the same way she used to when she was younger, wanting big sister to fix something when it was scary.

"This is Rosina my little sister..." Sam's swallowed loudly _Rosina..._his eyes fixed on the smaller girl behind Alysia "...thanks for the help..." Alysia trailed off feeling a little unnerved by 'Dean's' stare, Aly squared her shoulders and raised her eyes to his arching her brow as a what the fuck statement. Dean smiled nervously and scratching the back of his neck before looking elsewhere only now aware he may have been staring, _may have been staring my ass, what the hell is wrong with me_ he berated himself.

Aly felt a little better and less panicked pushing as much calm towards Ro as she could but her little sister still clung to the back of her coat. She decided it was time they left they had a few things to figure out now.

"Come on Ro...uh you guys burn this lot, me and Ro will head back and do the other one. Thanks again" Aly quickly turned and pulled Rosina with her thankful the two brothers let them go without saying anything more.

Sam and Dean did nothing to stop the two girls from walking away, Sam was the first to talk once the girls were out of sight "Should we let them go into the forest alone..." he trailed off, Dean huffed out a breath and shrugged

"They looked like they could handle themselves but I know what you mean, didn't feel right lettin them go alone" Sam nodded "Come on Sammy, lets burn these suckers and try catch up to them"

The brothers make quick work of the bodies, salting and burning them before jogging back in the same direction the girls had gone.

"Dean..." Sam hesitated, his brother patented no chick-flick moments rule front and centre in his mind

"What Sammy?" Dean pressed after a minute, slowing down alongside Sam when his brother stopped jogging "Come on man they'll be gone if we don't.."

"Did you feel something weird back there...When we saw them or when you saw Alysia...you kinda froze up...then when I saw Rosina...I mean you saw..." Sam stuttered over his words not really knowing how to phrase what had happened but watched Dean carefully.

Dean sighed and his shoulders slumped trying his best not to pout, he knew he'd been giving Sam shit for all the talking he's wanted to do and Dean hadn't been that nice when he was telling him to drop it but this was different, still didn't mean he was comfortable talking about it "Aw Sam do we have to talk about this now? Can't we just wait till we get back to the motel at least?..." Dean pleaded, Sam sighed but nodded, Dean sighing in relief, the two took off in a gentle loop to try and catch Alysia and Rosina.

Alysia kept Rosina's hand in hers after she had reach for it when they started back to the first Vamps fallen body. Neither girl spoke at first, far too caught up in what had happened, both now feeling a dull empty ache in their souls. A small sniffling sound pulled Alysia out of her mind, turning to face Rosina to see her sister's face stained with tears.

"Oh Ro..." Alysia pulled Rosina into a warm hug wishing with all her heart that she could take the pain away, make her sister happy.

"Alysia...Why would that happen for us now?...We can't even do anything about it" Ro's sniffling had turned to quiet sobbing, her little spirit thrumming with pain. Pain at the loss of love that they had no chance to feel and would only suffer if they tired. Alysia gently ran her fingers through her little sister's hair, humming a soft song and sending as much love as she could to her. After a few minutes Rosina's arm's loosened their death grip from around Alysia's waist, instead hugging her sister back, sending her as much love in return because she knew with Alysia's though tears did not fall she still felt the same pain.

Rosina eventually pulled back and took a small step away from Alysia letting her know that she would be ok. Alysia smiled softly at her and gently wiped the last of the tears from her sister's face. "You're lucky you cry pretty" she whispered trying to lighten the mood. Ro's snorted and rolled her eye's

"Shut up Aly" she shoved her sister playfully

"What?..." Aly faking an over innocent expression "If you abuse me every time I say something nice about you I won't say nice things" Ro rolled her eyes again but sent Aly a burst of affection before leaning into her side and resting her head on the older girls shoulder. Aly wrapped her arm around Rosina's shoulder and started walking again, both girls too wrapped up in their own little world to notice the ache's in there chest lessening that little bit.

"How's your side doing?"

Ro shrugged "It's ok, to be honest I hadn't even felt it until you said something" The gash on her side stung a little but compared to what could have happened when those three vamps had showed up it was a clean hunt.

"Where the hell did those three other vamps come from anyway?" Aly said starting to feel that niggling guilt of leaving her sister alone. Ro sighed well used to Alysia doing the very over protective bigger sister role and feeling that little bit of guilt rolling under everything else.

"Wasn't your fault Aly. There was no way we could have known they were going to show up and you got back to me before anything bad well...before I could get really injured anyway" Ro laughed sarcastically making Aly laugh.

Not two minute of strolling later they were back at the rouge vamps body, Aly shuddering in disgust at the face of the vamp his perverted touch still fresh in her mind.

"Aly? You ok?" Ro noticed Alysia's body shudder but didn't want to press her, they had been through enough tonight as it was.

Nodding her head absently "Yeah Ro I'm ok, let's just burn this bastard" with that Ro pulled out a small flask of lighter fuel and a small plastic tube of salt dousing the body and head before Aly lit them up.

"Something happen that you're not saying Aly?" Ro saw Aly rubbing absently at her wrist but noticed no marks there.

"He was just a sick bastard Ro you know how it is, we tend to bring the crazy out in these things anyway and he was already unbalanced" she snorted, Ro was going to push for more but hearing heavy thudding boots coming up behind them made her pause.

Alysia's eyes widened once she spotted the leather jacket only noticing now that the ache in her chest had lessened, she pushed the panic away and focused on Ro, she wasn't holding as well as Alysia. Rosina felt her body stiffen and moved very quickly to Aly's side hoping to make herself smaller.

"Hay..." Dean tried so hard not to roll his eyes at how uneasy he sounded, "..we just wanted to see if you two were doing ok?" Sam couldn't help but try to catch a peek at Rosina who was hiding behind Alysia as much as she could.

"Yeah, we're good thanks. We better get goin babe" Aly said over her shoulder to Ro who nodded gently.

"Wait..." Sam burst out, getting a shocked look from the two girls and an expectant one from Dean "...Uh, I mean can we give you a ride somewhere?" Sam stammered, Dean smiling a little at his brothers offer but glad he had done it all the same because he wasn't ready to see Alysia go just yet.

Alysia gaped a little bit not really expecting the offer I mean who would offer two strange girls a ride better yet who would say yes to a ride off two strange men. "Uh thank's but we're good" Dean didn't fail to notice that Alysia was avoiding looking at him again and it bothered him, _it shouldn't bother me though right, casue we'll never see these girls again what difference would it make if she was looking at me._ Just as he was finished convincing himself that he didn't care, Alysia shot him a quick look but it was all he needed to see the amazing blue colour of her eyes, they did the same thing to him then as they had the first time he had been caught in their captivating gaze, he got lost.

Alysia forced herself to look away from Dean not willing to get distracted again, she needed space and that meant getting her and Rosina away from these two guys. But of course fate had other things in mind.

"Look you have to be hurting a little, I mean that asshole had you lifted off your feet by your neck, just let us drop you off where ever you're staying?" Sam persisted

"He did what?" Ro hissed boring a hole in the back of Alysia's head, Aly cringed slightly, before she could say anything Ro's hand shot up to tug down the collar of Aly's top. There around her neck was a ring of colourful bruising that was only beginning to show up. "Fuck sake Aly why didn't you say something!" Seeing her sister's injury Ro totally forgot about the two bothers standing not a few feet away and went into full mother hen mode. "Does it hurt to swallow?...Can you move your neck alright?..." Ro started to fire out question after question Aly answering softly while trying to reassure Ro that it wasn't as bad as it looked. Rosina checked Aly's neck movement with gentle hands, clinical in her inspection and once she decided that there was no permanent damage she hit Alysia a smack across the shoulder "Idiot, you should have said, that needs something on it before it starts swelling"

"Sorry Ro, I'll sort it out when we get back to the room" Aly giving Ro a pleading look and a soft smile until her sister sighed and rolled her eyes. Sam awkwardly cleared his throat to grab the girl's attention and snap Dean out of what looked like another daze.

"I didn't mean to cause trouble" he apologised sincerely

Dean tried his best to rain in his temper, having been hit with a surge of anger when he saw the marks left on Alysia's neck. He had seen her being held off the ground it was obvious that there would have been bruising but it was only when he saw the results that it hit him. Hearing Sam clear his throat forced Dean to calm himself down, there was no way these girl's were leaving his sight until he knew they were safe. But he had to get them to agree to go with them which seemed to be proving difficult.

"You didn't cause trouble, it's ok. To be honest I should have told her so.." Aly shrugged

"Yeah you should have" Ro grumbled, making Sam smile a little, her voice just had such a soothing effect.

"Alright I don't know about anyone else but I'm beat, car's this way" Dean said addressing the two girl's not giving them much of an option to say no.

Sam gestured for them to follow Dean and despite their need to be away from these two brothers, even for a while, they nodded and feel into step behind Dean. Both brothers let out quiet sighs of relief, surprising themselves even more.

"Nice..." Rosina breathed when they saw a sleek black car tucked up nice and safe off the road side, Aly nodded wordlessly and couldn't help but roam her eyes over the car appreciatively.

Dean smirked and shot Sam a wink, "Car gets them every time" Sam huffed but stopped in his tracks when he saw the two girls now arching a brow each at Dean's not so subtle comment. Dean cleared his throat uncomfortably _there's no way I just felt bashful after I said that...no way_ he cringed internally.

"So where are we leaving you two off?" he asked trying his best to change the subject.

"There's a little town down the road, we're hold up in a motel there" Ro said, Sam finding it hard to pull his attention away from her once she started talking.

"Did you two walk from there?" Sam asked, he didn't even think to ask if they had their own set of wheels.

"Yeah, we strolled up earlier today" Aly shrugged, they loved walking and it was always better when they had the chance to lose themselves in a forest like that. "It's not that far, we can walk from here so you two aren't going out of your way" despite the pull inside her to stay near Dean, Aly really needed to put some space between them. Her and Ro had to make sure they were still hidden, after tonight she wasn't so sure they were as safe as they had been.

"Jeez, we said we'd give you a ride, we won't bite" Dean huffed, starting to get more than a little miffed that these two were so eager to get away from him and Sam.

"We're set up in a motel there too so it's no trouble" Sam said trying to put Alysia and Rosina at easy, even with the weird need in his mind to stay near them he could understand why they would be so weary they didn't know him and Dean after all.

Aly sighed it wasn't the guys fault her and Ro were so jumpy, so she rained it in and sucked it up. "Sorry, we're not usually so unsociable...uh long day" she shrugged sending Dean an apologetic smile.

"Right, let's go then" Dean shook his head free of the warm feeling Alysia's small smile gave him and started up his baby. Ro raised her brow at Alysia's sudden change in demure but said nothing reaching out through their bond to feel her sister's resignation with an edge of guilt. Alysia was sometimes far too nice for her own good, taking so many other people's feelings into consideration that she often neglected her own. But in this case Ro understood why she did, these two brothers had no idea what they had done when they walked into their lives tonight. Things were definitely going to change now.

Two weeks later

Appleton Wisconsin

As night rolled in Sam and Dean were pulled out of their motel on their way to check out a local legend that only happened once every four year on February 29th. They had spent the last two weeks following small dead end leads on Dean's contract but found nothing. Dean really needed a normal no fuss hunt to get his mind off things and once he convinced Sammy to get on board he was good to go. Ever since they meet them two girls a few weeks ago, neither of them had gone a day without thinking about them. Anytime Sam tried to bring it up Dean would flag his no chick flick banner and get Sam to drop it, those warm tingling feelings he had when he was around Alysia were not a good sign, definitely not something he could look into no matter how much he might have wanted to.

Dean shot his brother a look in the passenger side and hated the defeated look he saw, the last few leads showing up dry had hit Sam hard. Dean was starting to get just as uneasy but with Sammy to look after he could manage for another while before he hit a wall or at least he hoped he would.

Driving up the deserted dirt road Dean couldn't help but let his mind wander back two weeks ago when they had meet Alysia and Rosina. After they had driven back to the small little no name town they had found out they were all camped up in the same motel. Not a huge surprise considering there was only one other motel on the other side of town. After they had parked up the car Alysia and Rosina had seemed both eager to get away from them and itching to stay. Dean wouldn't admit it out load but he was leaning more towards wanting to see them stick around, only when they waved and whispered a gentle goodbye did Dean notice the small empty ache he had. When he had turned to Sam, his brother had the mother of all kicked puppy expressions on his face. It was the next morning when they had eventually decided to see if the sisters were still at the motel and learned that they had checked out in the earlier hours of the morning. When Sam said it Dean had no intention of talking about it but the more Sam described how weird it was making him feel the more Dean thought that there may have been more to those sisters than what they had thought at first.

Shaking his head, Dean dragged his mind back to the here and now already resigned to the fact that the chances of them ever running into Alysia and Rosina again were slim let alone seeing them again before his deal was up.

"I still don't think this is a good idea Dean, it's too grey" Sam said breaking the silence

"Nah come on man it's probably just our usual haunting, we find a body and gank the ghost. This only happens every four years Sam when else we'll we be able to hunt it" Only after he had said that did it hit him what it might mean to Sam "I mean we'd probably never remember in four years time" a horrible attempt at salvaging his verbal fuck up but an attempt all the same but Sam noticed.

"So what's the plan then?" Sam said resigned, _no point in arguing with him he's already made his mind up anyway_.

"Haha that's the spirit Sammy" reaching over to punch his brothers shoulder "We know what we're going into, it's a ghost we go in do some ground work get out before midnight and burn the bastards body, simple" Dean said smiling

"Alright, just so long as were nowhere near the place at midnight" Sam said firmly, he'll do the hunt but there was no way he was willing to risk getting stuck in the house.

They drove up and around the dirty roads as the sky started to darken. So far it looked like no one had been stupid enough to go to the Morton house and stay the night so at half 11 they parked the car up outside the house. Grabbing there per packed duffel with the essentials Sam and Dean agreed to be out of the house by eleven fifty-five.

"The EMF should pick up something at this stage, if anything is going down at midnight there should be some build in the energy" Sam said off hand while he rooted for a flash light in the bag, taking one and handing it to Dean, clicking the other on for himself. Dean broke off the boards blocking the back door and they were in.

It took them all of ten minutes to realise that there were other people in the house, if they new swanky looking electronic stuff wasn't enough of a sign the sound of scream's and shrieks upstairs sure was.

"You gottan be kidding me...we don't see anyone all night now we find people here" Dean grumbled, these people had just made their job more of a pain then it needed to be, Sam and him bound up the stairs to herd these idiots out of the house.

God dame hell dudes, Dean cursed in every language he knew, these two could very well be the most annoying people on the planet and of course they had to be here. As the brothers had been pushing and herding the little crew out of the house Ed noticed one of their team missing. Within minutes they were scattered all over the place looking for him, ignoring Sam and Dean's orders to leave the house. The sounds of Corbett's screams echoed around the whole house, there was no way to know where the ghost had taken him and before they realised, it was 12:04.

"Two months Dean, you've only got two month. Instead we're gonna die tonight" Sam lifted a dusty old chair from the floor and cracked it against the front door only for it to shatter apart. Ed and Harry's ghostsfacers crew started to panic at Sam's aggression and flocked towards the brothers babbling and bombarding them with questions.

"Every door, every window, I'm guessing every exit out of this house, there all sealed" Sam snapped frustrated.

"Why are they all sealed?" the girl facer asked

Dean sighed, things that go bump in the night speech it is "It's a supernatural lock down ok. Whatever took Corbett doesn't want us to leave and it's no death echo. This is a bad mother and it wants us scared" Sam and Dean shared a determined look, Ed and Maggie started pointing behind them and screaming, the brothers whirled around and their mouths opened in shock.

"What the hell" Dean breathed, Sam thinking along the same lines as they stared in horror at Alysia and Rosina standing at the hall door.

"What are you two doing here?" Sam asked, panic barely bubbling under the surface of his skin with the thoughts of the sisters locked in this hell hole as well.

"We saw your car" Ro answered as if that was all they needed to say, Dean's temper flared, surprising himself.

"And what you just decided to waltz straight into a haunted house that has stories coming out of its ass about not staying in after midnight! Really!" he cursed again running a hand through his hair is frustration. However Alysia did not appreciate being spoken to like a five year old.

"Last I checked we don't need your permission to do our job" she snapped angrily, Dean huffed "Besides we didn't just waltz in..." she mocked "...we waited out by your car until five to eleven and you still weren't out so we were coming to remind you two too move your asses, we only found you because of the noise you's were making" Aly finished with a sigh, she was pissed at Dean, he had no right to talk to them like that and there was no way her and Ro could have stayed outside once they knew the brothers were at a risk of being locked in. They didn't know about the other people until they heard them freaking out with Sam and Dean not five minutes ago. Dean still had a scowl painted on his face but Sam tried his best to calm himself down, it was too late to change who was or wasn't locked inside the house so they may as well do their job.

"Look we'll talk about everything later we don't have time now..." Sam trailed off as the flash lights started flickering and the ghostfacers started screaming again. With a sudden flash there was another death echo in the middle of the room but this one different from the one earlier.

"Death echo's?" Ro asked seeming confused, there was no way a death echo was the cause of all this.

"Yeah, second one so far but this one is a different person" Sam said looking to Dean who huffed out a frustrated breath and stomped over to the man's flickering form, shouting and snapping his fingers to try and wake the guy up.

"There are multiple echo's here?" Aly questioned, it went unanswered as the man's form was suddenly illuminated by a light and knocked across the room leaving the sound of a train trailing after him. "A train?" Aly said

"This doesn't make any sense..."Dean trailed off "...right, let's go everyone stay's together"

The group followed the two brothers up the stairs, the ghostfacers still using their cameras and irritatingly interviewing the hunters in between stutters.

Aly and Ro followed behind Sam and Dean, the sisters drawing comfort from one another through their bond they had not been expecting to run into the Winchester brothers, least of all at this house. Even though they had basically fled from them after their first meeting they had been considering looking for them again, after the last two weeks they had decided it wouldn't be fair to the two brothers if they didn't warn them of the possible danger they were in all because they had bumped into them during a vamp hunt. Admittedly they hadn't considered how difficult it had been to track them down, it took some linking with a few other hunter for the girls to find out where the brother had their last hunt.

Without Aly really paying attention Ed had slinked up to her side "So...I'm Ed, you might have heard about me I'm a professional paranormal investigator" he said puffing out his chest

"Go away" Aly answered with a boring sigh

"Ah playing hard to get...that's cool, I can play too" Ed wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Aly, making her cringe but before she could snap at him Dean stopped dead in his track and turned to them. The expression on Dean's face making Ed wisely, take a step back but of course he was too stupid to just scuttle along with his tail between his legs like he should have.

"One of your crew gets nabbed by a ghost with who knows what happening to him and your hitting on her" he seethed, Dean knew that wasn't the only reason he was angry hell if he was honest it had nothing to do with why he was anger. Once he heard the horrible pick up lines coming from this dudes mouth and heard it was Aly he was trying it on with, his vision was borderline red.

"Well love blooms in the darkest of places my friend...and I am definitely, loving her" he answered smartly, sending Aly a slimy wink.

Before Dean could move Aly stepped in-between Dean and Ed, facing the smug ghostfacer barely holding her own anger in check. "Listen here wanna be, one more sleazy word my way or at Ro and I'll break your nose, we clear?" Ed gulped and nodded dumbly before edging around Aly and Dean's forms and walking up to the rest of the group. Aly sighed and cursed herself for snapping at something so mundane, she usually had a better rain over her temper. Taking one last steadying breath she turned and nearly walked straight into Dean's chest.

Dean had stood watching the short intervention and couldn't help but focus on Aly's voice, the obvious restrained anger there making her voice deeper sending little shudders down his spine. He looked down at her shocked expression, eyes boring into her face and watching the light flush to her checks slowly go away.

Aly cleared her throat awkwardly making Dean blink down at her, only then did he notice he had taken a step forward. Dean berated himself and stepped back giving Aly the room to walk around him and motioning with his head for her to go ahead. He couldn't help but take a deep breath as she walked by catching her subtle sweet scent making his mouth water.

"You ok?" Ro whispered once Aly was back by her side, she could feel the intense emotion running through her sisters body.

"Yeah, I'm good babe" she smiled and sent her sister a small wave of calm to let her know she meant it.

With the tension easing away the group made their way from room to room looking for any clues to the previous owner's life. Once the tore apart the office Dean had found a case with toe tags in it making the four hunters groan out an "Ewww"

"What? What's ewww?" Harry asked anxiously

Dean grimaced "Daggett brought the remains home from the hospital, to play"

"Ewwww..." the ghostfacers chorused

"Wait, where's Maggie?" Harry added

"Dammitt..Everyone else stay here" Dean stormed off in search of the female ghostfacer.

Once they were all back together the four hunters stood in a circle whispering their theories and trying their best to ignore to the obnoxious camera's still pointing at them.

Light started to flicker again, boards and pictures shuddering around them, the ghostfacers all screaming while Dean tried to tell them all to shut up.

The torch's flicked back on and it took Dean and Ro no more than a second to realise Sam and Aly were gone.

The ghostfacers all began to scream and shout again, frightened by the loss of two more members of their group.

"Shut up!" Ro shouted shocking everyone with how forceful she sounded "Alysia!" she yelled, jogging out of the room looking for any sign of her sister.

"Sam...Sammy" Dean shouted, both hunters began to panic, two capable hunters were taken right from under their nose and they had no idea where they were.

"Aly!" Ro's breath began to kick up a notch but she forced herself to calm down, it would do Aly or Sam no good if they panicked now. Rosina stopped her rapid pacing and stood with one hand braced against the wall, closing her eyes Ro concentrated on Aly, trying to feel their bond flare or pulse any sign that she was ok. Breathing a sigh of relief when she felt the erratic flow of energy Ro sent as much determination to Aly as she could and got back a wave of confidence. They had been communicating like this for so long that they had it down to a fine art, Aly was confident that Ro would find her.

When she opened her eyes Dean was a few feet in front of her, just waiting on her to come back around which Ro felt was weird considering people would usually think she was falling asleep standing up.

"You ok?" he asked gruffly

"Yeah, just freaked, a lot like you I'd say" Dean nodded

"We'll find them, we just gotta find where this guys keeps them..." he trailed off, frowning as something clicked with him "...this guy was a cold war nut right?"

"Yeah, why?" Ro asked, vaguely aware of the ghostfacers back in their face with the cameras

"You've seen everything, the month's worth of army issue food. He was scared..these guy's used to have bomb shelters..." Dean and Ro locked gazes, feeling horridly stupid for not thinking it before hand "The basement" they coursed, sprinting for the stairs and racing down to the smaller door under the stair case.

"Where are you guys going?" Harry questioned, the rest of the ghostfacers trampling behind them.

"These cold war nuts, a lot of them had bomb shelters..." Dean crack open the door and Ro squeezed in past him "...hay will you wait!" Dean followed Ro and then just as the camera man Spruce stepped after them the door slammed behind him.

"Hay what are you doing?" Ed shouted on the other side of the door, Dean stomped back up to the door throwing his body against it in a vain attempt to get it open but it was barely moving.

"What do we do?"Spruce stammered  
"We go down, it's not gonna let us out until it's finished with us" Ro said making her way down the old creaking stair case, Dean shot her a worried look and turned back to the door.

"Ed there's salt in my duffel, go get it, put it in a circle and get in it?" Dean yelled

"In the duffel?" Ed questioned confused

"In the salt you idiot!" Dean rolled his eyes and huffed before stomping down the stairs after Rosina.

Once Ro and Dean made it down the stairs they began to search through the room, rummaging through everything they could. Spruce the camera man was ever persistent with his filming but wanted to talk to Dean about something he had heard him and his brother talking about earlier.

"Can I ask you something?" he approached Dean who didn't pause in his frantic search, Ro ignoring them as she continued to look for any sign of Sam and Aly. "Earlier you and your brother were talking, you said something about two months?"

Dean started to answer until his worry rattled brain kicked in and his temper snapped, making Ro stop in her frantic search briefly "No. I'm not gonna whine about my bullshit problems to some bullshit reality show. I'm gonna do my fucking job" Dean shot Ro a quick glance before swearing under his breath.

"Is it cancer?" Bruce pushed

"Shut up!" Dean snapped again, Ro paused and turned to Dean "Shhh, do you hear that?"

"Is that music?" they followed the sound to a larger dust covered book case. "Hold this" Dean handed his flash light to Ro and started to shove the bookcase out of the way.

"Wow your strong" Spruce said earning the middle finger off Dean and a scowl off Ro.

As soon as there was enough room for Ro to squeeze past she was in the room with Dean cursing behind her "Will you stop that" he snapped but Ro ignored him because as soon as she shone the light over the room they saw the slightly bruised forms of Sam and Aly tied to chairs with other decayed bodies around the table. Spruce noticed Corbett's lifeless body, shamelessly zooming his camera in on his pain filled frozen expression.

"Alysia!..." Ro scrambled to untie her sister, Dean doing the same with Sam "don't do that again" Ro snapped at Aly following it with a smack on the shoulder to show her frustration.

"Sorry Ro, next time a psychopath ghost tries to kidnap me I'll tell him you said he wasn't allowed" Aly answered with a smile, making the brothers laugh and Ro sighed resigned she knew that she was just snapping at Aly because she had been worried.

"Daggett was lonely, he killed himself and took people to be at his party with him forever" Sam explained, "What?" Dean asked "how'd you know all that?"

Sam sighed "He told us" he said shooting a look at Aly who nodded with a resigned shrug.

"Alright...Let's get outta here" Dean finished, but before the group even made it to the stairs, Daggett's ghost appeared in the corner. Spruce yelled a warning the four hunters turned everyone of them cursing the fact they had no guns Aly acted quickly and reached for a tire iron that had been on the floor hoping it was actually iron. Dean and Sam had been flung across the room both of them slamming against the walls leaving them dazed and rushing to their feet. Ro turned and came face to face with the angry spirit but just before he could grab her Spruce caught sight of Corbett's form behind Daggett. Within seconds Corbett's spirit had launched itself at the angry spirit, the two ghosts swirling and flashing through the basement, screech's and scream's making everyone cover their ears and then it was over. The spirits were gone and the basement door swung open at the top of the stairs and the small group exchanged a confused look.

Once the five had rejoined the three upstairs who still sat in the ring of salt, the hunters made quick time of hurrying the ghostfacers out of the house. Unbelievably Ed approached Aly again before they all went their separate ways. "Look I know things got a little crazy in their..." Aly rolled her eyes "but I'm here for you, in whatever way you need" Ed leaned in going to place his hand on Aly's shoulder but before he could touch her Dean's hand clamped down on his arm making it very obvious that he was pushing it away from Aly but placing a forced smile on his face.

"Dude seriously?" Dean said

"Look, Dean we were kind of having a moment here..." with that Aly laughed, between Dean's mild possessive bit and this guy Ed's horrid attempts at picking her up she couldn't help but laugh after the tension form the whole night.

"Look, Ed right?...Just drop it you're not really giving off a nice impression considering your friend just died" Ed nodded

"Well he was really an intern.."

"Dude!" Harry snapped "Drop it"

When the ghostfacers finally went on their way the four hunters stood next to Dean's car in a heave silence.

"So..." Sam said uncomfortably, scratching the back of his neck. Dean rocked back on his heels and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. The brothers might have said it once or twice that it had been weird that the two sisters had just disappeared the morning after their first meeting. Especially since they knew they weren't the only ones who had felt something the first time they had all meet.

Aly and Ro shared a quick look, sending each other waves of resignation and a little bit of confidence. They seemed to be regular feelings when the two brothers were concerned even though it wasn't their fault.

Alysia cleared her throat and sighed "Is there somewhere we can go and talk?" she asked softly

Sam almost sighed with relief at least that meant they wouldn't just vanish again "Sure, we could go back to town, stop off at a diner?" he said sharing a look with Dean who just nodded keeping his eyes off Alysia. Sam on the other hand couldn't stop looking at Rosina now that the hunt was finished and he could afford to be a little more distracted. Ro noticed and couldn't stop her face from flushing just a bit under Sam's soft gaze.

Alysia also noticed and it made her feel lighter that Sam was so smitten with Ro already maybe this conversation wouldn't go as bad as they had thought. She risked a glance at Dean and her little flare of hope vanished at the expressionless look on his face.

"Yeah ok" she answered eventually still Dean didn't look at them instead turning to get into his car. Sam frowned at Dean's odd behaviour but quickly smiled at Alysia and Rosina trying to easy there obvious discomfort at Dean basically ignoring them. He opened the back door for the sister's motioning with his hand for them to hop in.

The silence in the car was pulsing with tension, both girls in the back keeping their eye's down and clasping their hands in between them sharing as much comfort and support to one another as they could.

Sam shot Dean a curious look, he knew his brother hated anything to do with chick-flick moments and to him this was probably going to be a big one, but he also knew that Dean had been just as frustrated about the sisters leaving before they had a chance to talk about what had happened on that vampire hunt. They all knew that something had happened and it was looking as if the sisters had a notion as to why.

Dean knew he was practically sulking, he could see Sam looking at him with his signature bitch face for 'what the hell is your problem'. He was happy that the sisters had shown up again, he had at least thought about Alysia once a day and if he was being honest it was a lot more than once a day. At first he had played if off as his libido acting crazy because he wanted Alysia but the more he thought about her in only that way the more it felt wrong, the dirtier he felt about thinking about her in such a demeaning way because it wasn't only his body talking. She was beautiful and he definitely wouldn't say no to a little time getting to know each other in the dark but it was more than that. He had tried so many times since the sisters had vanished to go to a dive of a bar get drunk and lose himself in the first reasonably nice looking girl he could find, but he could never do it. Everything about this just pissed him off, this was the last thing he needed with only having two months left on his clock. Dean chanced a quick look in the rear view mirror and just as he did Alysia's eyes went from their downward cast to lock straight with his and his heart literally skipped a beat, _I'm so screwed_. This wasn't fair, why would the fucked up universe send someone like that his way when he couldn't do anything about it. That's why he was so pissed.

The short but silent drive brought them to a stop at a little diner place at the edge of town, steeling themselves the sisters quickly scooted out of the car and stood waiting for the brothers to lock the car up. Without saying a word Dean walked straight past the girls and into the diner, Alysia's confidence plummeted, _how are we going to get through this?_ feeling a strong source of comfort she turned to Ro seeing a soft and slightly pitying smile on her face. Sam had stood waiting with them, still stealing quick but soft glances at Rosina admiration clear in his eyes making Ro's face heat up again. It gave Alysia hope that maybe Ro could get what she was supposed to, that would be ok.

Sam held the diner door open for the sisters and then followed him to where Dean was sitting at the back of the diner in a large booth. Dean kept his eyes on the menu, pretending to read the options even though he had no intention of eating right now. Sam sighed frustrated and snatched the menu from Dean's hand.

"Hay!" he said indignantly, Sam frowned and Dean didn't need to hear Sam call him a jerk because he knew the sisters hadn't done anything for him to be such an ass.

Alysia's kept her eyes on the table not daring to look up and see the expressionless look on Dean's face again. Ro could feel Aly's confidence dwindling slowly and it hurt her to feel her usual confident and self assured sister shrink under Dean's so far uncalled for attitude. Nothing was worth seeing her sister like this.

"You know if you didn't want to talk you should have just said, rather than behave like a jackass. I'm not sitting here to let you make us feel like shit..." Ro shot Sam a pleading glance, hoping he would understand, before grabbing Aly's hand and tugging her up form their seats "...we're going"

Aly stared at her sister in shock barely even looking to the two boys as Ro sent her waves of comfort and solidarity, she numbly followed her sister out of the diner and although the ache in their chest pulsed with renewed pain because they had been near the brothers so long but she had to agree with Ro, if Dean was like that now then there was no way he would listen to what they had to say.

Alysia paused after a few steps outside the diner, "No Ro wait, look I know he's being an ass but Sam isn't and we can't wait much longer to tell them. The full moon is in two weeks after that anything could happen" Ro sighed "we need to tell them Ro"

Dean stared in surprise as Rosina and Alysia left the diner, he knew he was being an ass but he didn't think they would up and leave. Sam's huff brought his attention to his baby brother and his eyes widened in shock. Sam looked pissed.

"Dude, what the hell? Did they do something that I don't know about?" he fumed and before waiting for an answer hopped up from his seat and followed the girls out of the diner. Dean sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face as he got up to go after Sam.

Once he was outside he saw that Ro and Alysia had already stopped walking away before Sam had caught up with them.

"Look I'm sorry about him just come back in and sit down, you said we needed to talk, we'll listen" Sam pleaded, trying to push the panic away at the thought of Ro disappearing again.

Alysia's resolve had strengthened with the thought of Ro walking away just because she was feeling all of a sudden insecure with Dean being the way he was, she handled people worse than him on a daily basis.

"We all know something happened that last hunt OK. We have things we think you two should know but there's no way I'm putting up with you being a jerk even though you haven't heard what we had to say" Aly took a deep breath, cursing how green Dean's eye were and how much emotion she could see in them now that he was actually looking at her. _They'll probably think we're insane after we talk to them anyway_.

"He'll stop, right Dean?" Sam looked at him expectantly, Dean's shoulders slumped in defeat

as he nodded a reply.

Sam motioned back to the diner and a questioning glace, Ro took a deep breath and let Sam open the door for her and Alysia again. As Aly walked past Dean he caught another whiff of her scent and that strange pull tugged at his chest again, this was why he was acting weird, whatever was happening to his body when Aly was around wasn't just biological.

Once they were all sitting back in the booth, Sam gave Dean one more warning glance before gesturing to the two girls to take it away.

Now that the brothers were actually listening Ro didn't know what way to start this, she looked to Alysia who smiled slightly, _doesn't matter how old she gets_.

"Alright, what do you two know about Fay?"

Both brothers gaped slightly at that question, if the girls weren't trying to be so serious they would have laughed. After a few seconds of nothing from Sam or Dean Alysia cleared her throat and gave them an expectant look. Sam seemed to come round first after floundering for a moment and huffing out a sigh.

"Uh...not much apart from the usual bits from kids stories and fairytales. I mean I don't even think there real or at least we've never come across anything and our dad never said.." Sam explained not really understanding why Aly would ask about Fairies.

"Why?" Dean asked after, trying his best not to be an ass and at least show he was listening.

Ro looked to Aly again, who resisted the urge to sigh at her little sister, "Well they are real"

Sam and Dean frowned, raising their brows and looking to the other both thinking along the same lines, that maybe the girls weren't as all with it as they seemed.

"There real?...Fairies? like actual fairies...tinker bell and peter pan, there all real?" Dean said haughtily sending the girls a half condescending smile. Alysia and Rosina didn't look impressed both of them thin lipped and getting a little angry at Dean's tone.

"Peter Pan and Tinkerbell are not what we're talking about. People make up stories and movies about werewolves and vampires all the time it doesn't make them any less real, does it?" Ro said mainly to Dean, who cleared his throat awkwardly and pursed his lips gesturing with a wave of his hand for the girls to continue, shooting Sam an exasperated glance.

Alysia sighed again "Fay have many different species, some are small like how Tinkerbell is shown others are no different in size to humans and they vary just as we do. Some are good others are bad" Ro started to feel uncomfortable talking about this she hated even thinking about it, seeking comfort she reached under the table and grabbed her older sisters hand. Aly paused and gave her sisters hand a reassuring squeeze but didn't let go.

"You guys are serious about this, aren't you?" Sam said, he saw Ro's unease and the fact that she had moved that little bit closer to Alysia. Sam had the sudden urge to reach across the table and take her hand in his but he pushed it away.

"We're dead serious" Ro answered quietly, eyes fixed on the table top

"Ok..." Sam said softly, "so what has this to do with all of us?" Sam asked quietly. Alysia shared a tense look with Ro bracing herself for the outcome.

"Me and Ro...we're half Fay" she said quickly

Almost immediately they could see both hunters defences slam down, their very well ingrained instincts of all things supernatural telling them that their body should be ready for a fight. Alysia quickly held her hand up as a sign to wait.

"We're not full Fay our mothers were human. We're not bad, we hunt same as you the only difference is we have a few extra...sense's" Aly finished hesitantly. As soon as Aly had said they were half Fay, Dean's mind went straight to the unusual pull in his chest, these girls could have done something to them.

"What did you do to us?" Dean asked roughly, Sam's head whipped around to look at Dean, he had thought there was something strange with the sisters but not sinister.

"We had no control over it" Alysia gritted out between clenched teeth. This made both brothers pause, Sam looked at Ro and still the girl was looking at the table top but now her mouth was turned down almost in regret.

"What does that mean?" Dean snapped Alysia huffed she sat back in the chair and ran her hand through her hair, and Dean's short temper was really starting to get to Alysia. So she decided to bite the bullet, this would either blow up in her face or would make him at least listen to what they had to say.

Leaning forward on the table, one arm resting on the top the other still clasping Ro's, Aly locked her eye's with Dean's forest green gaze and held it, determination set in her eyes.

"When you saw me in the forest that time, you felt something, right?" she said sharply, catching Dean off guard that she was being so straight, he gave her one sharp jerk of his head in response.

"Fay have one other half, a soul mate or kindred spirit whatever way you want to phrase it but the point is when we looked at each other the souls recognise the other. Same for you and Ro Sam..." before either brother could utter a word Aly barrelled on "...the likelihood of this happening is near one in a million but once it happens both souls feel the other, they ache so to speak for their other half because they know that there is a chance of becoming whole. Sometimes those souls stay comrades and that is all there bond is for them, it makes it no less powerful but the majority of the time it's...more" Aly finished softly, begging her body not to let her face flush out of embarrassment.

Sam and Dean said nothing for the first minute, their minds whirling after what Aly had said Sam seemed more amenable to the thought the more he ran it through his head. Him and Ro were soul mates? The pull in his chest and how he felt the need to be around her, the more he thought of accepting it the lighter the pull in his chest became. Ro gasped all of a sudden and looked straight at Sam, she couldn't help the beaming smile that split across her face. Sam's answering smile was just a bright and right there he knew he would do whatever he could to see her smile that all of the time.

"What just happened?" Dean rasped, eyeing his brother warily.

"The bond needs to be accepted by both for it to even begin growing, other things must happen but we feel when it's at least accepted..." Aly trailed off, giving her sister's hand one more squeeze before letting it go, the happiness buzzing through her baby sister was near overwhelming but skin to skin contact just made it worse.

Dean felt a wave of anger roll through him, Sam couldn't have just accept something as crazy as that after a few minutes. They knew nothing about Fay or what 'extra sense's' Alysia said they had, no this was not going down like this, Dean Winchester didn't get a soul mate or a kindred spirit, past Sammy, that was but Alysia, no, life doesn't work like that.

"Bullshit" Dean said, face like stone and eyes swimming with anger.

Aly's heart thudded painfully in her chest the anger flowing off Dean straight at her was staggering, he wasn't accepting anything. She wasn't surprised really, what Sam had just done had had a slim chance of happening anyway, let alone with both brothers. But she was happy for Ro.

"We're not bullshitting ok. Look I know this sucks believe me we never thought this would happen..." Aly struggled to put words together, painful memories beginning to surface, some that she had hoped were not true but seeming to be more real now after Dean's reaction "...but it has. It's not something that you have to live with forever if you don't want to. The bond only strengthens when both people work on it. Once a year there's a full moon that's stronger than the rest if someone really doesn't want any form of a bond it can be severed then" Pain pulsed through Alysia body with the resignation that she may have a severed bond in less than two months time. She only noticed now the feeling of horror pouring to her from Ro but Aly quickly sent her a wave of silence. She wanted nothing else told to the brothers right now, anything more and Dean would feel as if he was being manipulated.

"You can't be swallowing all this Sammy?" Dean said stunned but Sam's complacent expression and shrug of his shoulders told him enough. His brother clearly wasn't thinking right, whatever was going on with their heads Sam just wasn't fighting it. Dean shoved Sam out of his way.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam snapped sliding out of the seat after his brothers insistent pushing.

"You have to be joking? Two girls, alright two hot girls, tell us all this stuff about being half Fay and soul mates and you just agree?" he whispered harshly and without giving Sam time to answer "...we're going to research this like we do with everything else. They could have put some sort of spell on us, we don't know them so we can't trust them" Dean stormed off slamming the diner door as he went out to the car. Sam let out the breath he was holding and turned to face Ro and Aly, despite her best efforts Aly's eyes had welled up. Ro turned to her sister placing a hand on her shoulder but she shook it off, shaking her head and waving her sister's concern off.

"I'm fine" she lied, Aly knew Dean wasn't going to just agree with everything they had said, especial after his reactions but he had seemed nicer on their first meeting or at least not as hostile, she didn't really know what had changed since then but something had.

"I'm so sorry that he was so harsh about this..." Sam started but Aly interrupted

"It's fine, you can't just land that on someone and expect it to be fine after, he's waiting out there maybe you should go with him for now and we'll just take it from there?"

"Yeah I'll go talk to him, are you two staying local?" Sam asked trying his best to look at both sisters but his eyes kept pulling towards Ro. Alysia smiled gently at Sam and Ro.

"Yes we're in a motel down the road. Ro will fill you in I'll wait for you outside baby girl ok?" Ro nodded shyly at the thought of being left alone with Sam but she knew her sister was trying to give her a few minute with him before they separated for however long it would be for.

Sam felt heat rise to his face when Ro finally looked up at him, she was so small, she looked adorable.

"I really want to talk more about this..." Sam gestures to the two of them "..but I don't think we have time now..." he trailed off, Ro seemed a little saddened by the fact looking wistfully in Alysia's direction to where she was standing outside the diner.

"I know..." Ro bit her lips bashfully "...I could give you my number though...and that way if you guys want to meet after Dean has...well after you's have done what you's need to do you can just text me and we'll arrange to meet?" Sam breathed a sigh of relief

"Yeah, that'll work...and uh..." Sam stuttered a little, scratching the back of his neck and avoiding looking directly at Ro "...maybe I could give you a text, ye know just to talk?" he finished in a rush. Ro couldn't help the small smile at Sam's adorably endearing attitude and nodded eagerly

"I'd like that" Ro whispered, boldly putting her hand out for Sam's phone, who rushed to rifle it from his pocket and gasped at the spark that shot up his arm when his fingers grazed hers. Ro let a slow breath out and pulled herself together, quickly typing in her phone number and hitting the call button. Sam smiled when he heard her phone chirp at least he knew she was really giving him her number.

Dean sat in the car still fuming at his gullible little brother, since when did they just swallow stories like that without proof. His brother was obviously just thinking with his dick, because if Dean did the same he would be all over Alysia. _Liar..._. God, he couldn't even lie to himself, how pathetic was that.

As he watched the three through the window of the diner he found himself staring at Alysia, her long hair partially covering her face but not enough to cover the strained smile he could see. His gut lurched, he had put that expression on her face, he could have handled all of that a lot better, but it was done now. All he wanted to do was go back to their motel and research the hell out of this, _I can't believe I actually want to do research_. Dean's attention snapped back to the diner when he saw Alysia walking out the door, she walked close to the diner not sparing a single look at him in his car as she crossed the road and leaned against the wall, obviously waiting on Rosina.

Dean let his curiosity get the better of him and turned to watch Sam and Rosina in the diner. He could see Sam's bashful expression from the car his girl shy brother still looked the same as he had when he was sixteen. Now he was in his twenty's, tall, obviously buff and had the whole puppy dog look going for him, Dean couldn't help but smile, some things never changing. He saw the exchange of a phone and the smile left his face.

Sam was always the more emotional of the two of them but did he really just think that they, the Winchester-world shits on them everyday-brothers could have something as good as that. Well maybe Sam could but Dean knew even if he did accept whatever the hell this was his time was up in two months, so what would be the point.

He saw Sam and Rosina make their way out of the diner and pretended he hadn't just been perving on their little exchange. Before he could even stop himself Dean found himself take one last long look at Alysia. She was still leaning against the wall across the road, looking off down the road, her eyes anywhere but at the diner or the car park. He saw Rosina crossing to her sister and heard Sam's door creak open. Without saying a word Dean started up his baby, calming as she purred underneath them and took off down the road the opposite direction to where Rosina and Alysia were now strolling.

"What the hell happened back there Dean?" Sam finally asked, but not sharply.

"You're seriously questioning the way I was acting? When you turned into a love sick puppy in a matter of minutes, really?" Dean said with an obnoxious snort. Sam scrubbed his hands over his face and groaned.

"Dean, look I know it sounds crazy but if you felt the same thing I did that night then I really don't see why you took it this bad" Sam explained

"Seriously Sam can you just stop thinking with your dick for two minutes and think, we randomly run into these girls in the middle of a forest and all of a sudden there half Fay and saying were soul mates? That doesn't sound a little strange to you?" Dean had let his little rant out but as soon as he finished he looked to Sam and gaped at the anger on his baby brother's face.

"You really think you can turn around and tell me not to think with my dick, when all you do is run off to dive bars and live off easy lays. I'm not doing that, I don't just want Ro for sex I want to know her and weather you like it or not I know you want the same with Alysia. But instead of you using your god damn head and at least being nice about it you blow up at those two girls and ye know what you hurt Alysia in the process, nice Dean, really nice" Sam abruptly turned in his seat facing out the window and making it very clear he was finished talking with Dean.

Dean pulled into a motel two minutes later and before he had even cut off the engine to his baby Sam was out of the car, stomping towards the front office the brooding set of his shoulders making him sigh. He really didn't want to deal with brooding Sam right now, Dean rested his head on the steering wheel and took a deep breath, _suck it up man, this ain't gonna get any easier_.

Alysia trudged down the side walk, Ro keeping step with her and sending her sister worried looks as discreetly as she could.

"I'm ok Ro" Alysia said, Ro had obviously not been hiding her worry as much as she thought.

"Alysia I don't think you are. If it was me I wouldn't be" Ro said softly, chancing another look at Alysia. Her sister's face was heavy with grief, her mouth turned down, eye's severely focused on the sidewalk and her arms crossed over her chest. Aly shook her head, still avoiding to look at her little sister, yes it hurt even though there had been no outright rejection of the bond there was a very high chance of it. Alysia shuddered she didn't even want to think of the outcome if Dean did sever the bond. Her chest pulsed painfully making her breath catch and stopped her in her tracks for just a moment. Ro's face crumbled seeing her sister suffer so and went to place her hand on Alysia's should but quick enough her sister moved away. Aly didn't want Ro to feel the full extent on her pain, she had her other half and he had thankfully been open minded, Ro should be beaming.

"So...Sam? What's your first impression?" Aly asked cheekily, pulling her face into a smirk. Ro glared at Aly, she knew well what her sister was doing "Well?..." Aly prompted nudging her baby sister quickly. Ro couldn't stop the small smile tugging at her lips as she fought back the urge to be ecstatically happy even though her sister was hurting. With one more nudge from Aly she couldn't help the shy smile that edged onto her face.

"I don't know..." Ro trailed off but Aly saw the light blush to her sister's face

"Come on Ro...Gush a little bit" Aly egged

"I don't know what to say...I mean he seems nice.." Ro really didn't want to start talking about how perilously she was on the edge of being smitten with Sam, it was hard not to be with his soft disposition and big soul full eyes.

"Ro...Spill, I can see it building up in there?" Aly smiled gently, Ro sighed wistfully, almost unconsciously focusing on the pull in her chest and how the dull ache had a positive tint to it.

"He really does seem nice, I mean genuine nice and he's a hunter so he helps people. He's tall and broad which is a real plus but those big brown eyes are what I get lost in. It feels like if I spend to long looking into them I won't come back..." Ro was smiling like a lunatic now thoughts of Sam making her feel warm and safe much like she thought Sam would strive to make her feel.

Alysia couldn't help the watery smile she gave Ro, so happy for her sister, this would make things easier on her and Sam at least. Ro chanced a look at Alysia and her face fell again seeing her sister's usual strong persona tumbling down. Before Rosina could say one word Alysia stopped and turned to face her baby sister gently placing her hands on her cheeks and staring intently into her eyes.

"Rosina I am so so happy for you, I want you happy, I want you safe and this will help lead you there. We will deal with whatever gets thrown at us when the time comes for shit to hit the fan but right now I want you getting to know Sam as much as you want to, do you hear me?" Ro swallowed the lump in her throat, nodding wordlessly

"Right, come on I'm starting to get cold lets jog it back to the motel. I can hear the shower calling my name" Aly sighed dramatically making Ro laugh. _Just push it back Aly, it's all about Ro for now_.

Two Days Later

Dean groaned in frustration, his eye's felt gritty and his back hurt from hunching over a table the last few days. He had delved straight into research as soon as he had stepped into the motel room the day before last. Ploughing through link after link that came up as a hit on Fay spells and coming up dry ever time for anything that could be invoking a bond. To Dean's dismay yet begrudging delight there had been more information on Fay soul mates and Sam only began helping with research once Dean showed him that. Sam was interested in finding out how strong a bond could be, what effects it would have on both parties and anything else along the positive side of this whole bond situation.

Dean had been trying his damndest to find out where the trickery and manipulation could be. The harder he tried to poke holes in Fay soul bonding the more lore that protected it came up, it frustrated Dean to no end. There were darker stories about the bonding that made Dean pause but it always depended on both souls not just one. Dean knew he was no goodie goodie but dark he was not or at least for the next two months he wasn't.

"Listen to this dude..." Sam said barely lifting his head form the book he had rummaged out of a dusty pill in the local library. "...Fay name's have a meaning given to them by their parents that will aid in guiding their abilities through life. Sometimes the darker side will change traits and if that happens the Fay adapts there own name, its seen as a disgrace on their parents and heritage..." he trailed off and looked to Dean curiously "...I wonder if Aly and Ro's names have any meaning. Open up a new tab" Sam asked getting up from his bed and going over to Dean at the small dining table.

"Alright..." Dean sighed, he had to admit that he was curious too but the stubborn streak in him didn't want Sam to know. Sam rolled his eyes at his big brothers sulking face yet eager hands flying over the keys on his laptop.

"Anything coming up?" Sam asked.

"Yeah...Rosina..." Sam perked up making Dean roll his eye's now "...is another meaning for Little Rose..." Dean hummed "That kinda makes sense she's tiny and compared to you she's a munch-kin" he laughed but once he seen the have dreamy smile of his brothers face he groaned. Sam just shook his head.

"Well go on look up Alysia" Sam egged smugly. Dean frowned down at the laptop and scrubbed he hands over his face

"It doesn't mean anything Sammy..." Dean started but Sam was tired of his brother sulking so he reached over and dragged the laptop in front of him typing in Aly's name before Dean even finished talking. Dean huffed but still sat at the table concentrating on the hideous floral wall paper rather than looking at Sam. But when he heard his brother hum and saw his head bob slowly "Yeah that's suits her" Sam said clicking a few more button on his laptop before closing the screen down.

"What was it?" Dean asked an expectant look at his face Sam just shot him a smug smile.

"Why? It's not like it means anything" Sam quoted smartly, Dean huffed and snatched back the laptop tugging the screen open.

"Huh..." Dean said and glanced up at his still smug looking younger brother "Just because I looked doesn't mean anything...there's still a lot to research and..."

"Ugh jesus Dean!...How long are you going to keep at this? I mean I can feel it in me the little niggling feeling to want to see Ro, to see if she is really ok. And you know what if I hadn't been texting her the last two days it would be worse so I know your worse off. Why are you looking for the bad in this? Why not just go with it and see where it leads us..." Dean's damn broke, he pushed up from his chair and paced into the middle of the room

"Because Sam! Good things don't just land in front of us! There is no way this is as good as it sounds, things never are. And you know what, what is the point in any of that if my number is up in two months..." Dean trailed off, his breath coming in sharp short pants as he rained in his temper, pulling at his hair in frustration.

"That's why you're researching so much?" Sam said softly, not accusingly or sharp. Now that Dean had said that, it made sense to Sam. His brother was so childish and immature at times, stubborn and bull headed hell yes but the biggest trait that man had in himself was selflessness. If Dean did accept this and work on it that would mean one more person left behind and one more person hurt if they couldn't find a way out of Dean's deal. Witch Sam was still adamant they would find a way out of.

"No!" Dean snapped "I'm researching because two half mythical supernatural girl's that told us we were potentially soul mates with them, we can't trust them" he fumed, Dean was clutching at straws, he knew, but after his bout of verbal vomit which he was seriously beginning to regret, he figured he needed to set Sam off somehow but if Sam's half sympathetic puppy dog look was anything to go by he wasn't going to say anything to make Sam back off. He didn't want his brother's sympathy, he knew what he had gotten himself into when he made that deal and he wouldn't change it for anything.

"Dean..." Sam started softly but Dean just growled, stomped over to his bag and reefed his leather jacket on, grabbing the Impala keys and snapped out "Don't wait up" to Sammy before slamming the motel door behind him gunning it in his Baby to the first bar he could find.

Sam sat stunned, he was well used to his brother's temper, he had the same temper after all, but Dean was running from this, which wasn't like his brother. The little chirp from his phone pulled Sam back out of his mind and he couldn't help the small thrum of warmth that hit him as he saw Ro's name flash on the screen.

Dean pounded back his fourth shot of whiskey in the space of five minutes, he was reaching for that sweet oblivion that alcohol gave. He had also convinced himself that he would find a willing participant and throw himself into a night of meaningless sex. He hadn't gotten lad in weeks, too much crap going on in his head and then when he had tried to lose himself in a hot blonde a week after they had first meet the girls, he wasn't able to go through with it. Him, Dean skirt chasing one night stand Winchester, he had always believed in enjoying the little things like waking up to a warm body next to his and having Sammy in the passenger seat of his Baby.

As he motioned to the bar man for another round a soft body gently leaned up against his side drawing his attention to the pretty brunet attempting to look coy next to him. She was pretty, her very ample chest was well shown off in her low cut tank top, Dean raised a brow and automatically turned on the charm.

"Troubled?" she asked flicking one of the four empty shot glasses on the bar.

"Me? No sweetheart ain't no trouble with me..." Dean trailed off, here was his chance to keep himself busy for the rest of the night and his body was doing nothing. He took a good look at the girls face as she raised a questioning brow at his pause in conversation and all he could see was caked on make-up. Her blue eye shadow swallowed her eyes as well as the ridiculously thick black eye liner, her lips were painted purple and all he could think about was that, that lipstick would be a bitch to get off his shirt. He sighed and turned himself back to the bar

"Sorry sweetheart, usually I would lavish my many charms on you to get you to go to bed with me and spend the night making you pass out with pleasure over and over again..." Dean said cockily "..but that's not my game plan tonight" he sighed, he'd have to give it to the girl she was persistent.

"What if I said you didn't need to lavish me with charm and that I'd rather make you pass out with pleasure over and over again?" when Dean actually looked at the girl again her face was flushed and eye's hooded while she bit her lip waiting for his answer. Dean held in a groan, but it wasn't one of suppressing desire oh no, this girl was actually beginning to annoy him. She was good looking nothing was stopping her from going to prey on some other willing partner.

"I'd say tempting Sweetheart but I'll pass tonight" Dean said taking on a "sorry" at the end just for good measure. Within seconds the girl's whole attitude changed her attempt at coy and seductive changed to a downright bitch.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she snapped and ugly scowl on her face "I practically throw myself at you and you say no.." she snorted horribly, Dean raised a brow at her little fit but chose to ignore her instead not really trusting his temper to stay in check. The girl tuted and sighed

"Oh come on baby, your here alone, I'm here alone I'll forget all about you lapse in judgement and we can go to mine" she'd pushed herself back up against his side, curling her arm through his and practically clinging to it. Dean felt a little put out, if this had been a few weeks ago he would have been tangled in between sheets with this girl already but she was obviously not a nice person, he couldn't help but think of all the girls he had bedded that would have been like her or worse.

"Look, I'm not interested, you're an attractive girl..." _kind of a lie _"if it's a guy you're looking for you won't have any trouble but it's not me" Dean said firmly pulling his arm out of hers and hoping she would leave him alone. The girl snorted out an angry huff called him a 'jerk' and stomped off, Dean sighed frustrated and signalled for one more drink, he'd go back to the motel after that.

"Come on Aly one drink, we've been sitting around for two days..." Ro whined and kept pulling Alysia down the sidewalk aiming for the bar they had spotted a few days ago.

"Well I said we should have moved around even close and did a few low key hunts but you were the one who said no" Aly grouched

"I know but I just didn't want to up and leave just yet...When Sam and I are texting he keeps saying that Dean will have to run out of avenues to research, just a few more days and we'll see then, please? Plus I know you've been hurting and just aren't saying anything because you're afraid of putting a downer on me. Witch you won't" Ro argued

Aly sighed again dragging it out in a long groan but played it up just to annoy Ro, she knew her sister was right even the walk outside was helping her feel better.

"One drink" she said making Ro pause in her tugging, holding her hand up with one finger and practically waving it in her face "One drink" she repeated

"Yeah yeah just one, come on" Ro tugged again, only stopping when they reached the bar and pulled her sister inside after her. Ro took in a quick glance of the place, it wasn't a total hole but the semi-thick cloud of smoke made her contort her face a little put off by the smell. A sharp wave of shock made her turn to Aly who was staring blankly at the bar, when Ro followed her sister's line of sight she groaned. There was Dean sitting at the bar, totally unaware that the sisters had walked in, with a scantily clad girl plastered to his side. She was wrapped around his arm like her life depended on it and he was leaning in to talk to her. That was as much as she was able to take notice of when Aly's arm jerked out of hers and her sister fled from the bar.

"Aly wait..." Ro said following after her sister, the only thing she could pick up from her was wave after wave of resignation. "Aly...you can't..."

"Ro?" a voice startled her from behind she turned to see Sam's tall form looping towards her and couldn't help the smile that struck across her face.

"Sam..." she sighed softly, her sister's name being called had made Aly pause turning to make sure Ro was ok and once she saw Sam she smiled and kept on to the motel, happy to leave Ro in Sam's company. She knew her baby sister and Sam had been texting near non-stop the last two days, she had told her sister to go and meet with him. But Ro refused, insisting to stay with Aly and make sure she was ok. Ro quickly shot a look in her sister direction and noticed her walking on. God she really wanted to stay and talk to Sam but she needed to check on Alysia, even though she felt pulses of encouragement sent her way from her sister.

"Ro?" Sam asked again a little more hesitant.

"Oh sorry Sam...It's just Aly..." she explained softly

"Is everything ok?" Sam asked, voice coloured in concern, he stepped forward a little more ducking his head slightly to catch her eye. Ro smiled at his concern and shook her head a little to clear it of the happy fog descending on her from Sam just being near her.

"Well, Aly's just been having a rough few days..." Ro answered again looking off to where her sister had walked.

"You should go after her" Sam said gently but with reluctance, although as soon as he saw Rosina's relieve expression it was worth it.

"It's not that I don't want to stay and talk Sam, god I really do..." she but sighed "...but I need to see if she's ok"

"I understand, I'm actually out to see if Dean is ok, I just saw the Impala parked around the side before I saw you two" he shrugged

"Well he's in there anyway" Ro said half holding back the irritation in her voice but Sam still picked up on it. He nodded in thanks.

"Maybe we could meet up soon?" Sam blurted, cringing at how his voice cracked along with the red tint he could feel rising to his face.

"I'd like that, but I have to go now. Umm...text me later?" Ro finished in question but looped after Aly before he could answer. He couldn't help the way his eye's lingered after her.

Sam let out a long breath and trudged into the bar, he froze as soon as he saw his brother perched at the bar with some skank hanging off his arm, suddenly Alysia's abrupt departure made a little more sense.

Although to his surprise Dean was pulling his arm away from the girl and he watched fascinated as the girl's face turned sour and she stomped off. Leaving a very alone Dean at the bar ordering another drink. Sam had originally decided that he wanted to give his brother a bit of a brake and that he might appreciate the company for a few beers. He figures that to be the cases even more now, Dean turn down an easy lay? That meant he was way past being preoccupied enough even for sex. And then he realised, Dean probably hadn't noticed Aly and Ro in the bar.

Dean suppressed a sigh when he felt the presence of another person next to him but even before that person let out a huff as he sat down he knew it was Sam. He still wasn't in the mood for talking, he might feel a little bad for taking out his frustrations on Sam but that didn't mean he was going to pour his heart out either.

"Hay" Sam started hesitantly, he didn't want to fight with Dean he wasn't even sure he was going to mention the fact that Aly and Ro had been there just yet.

Dean grunted in reply, swigging back another mouthful of whiskey, he watched as Sam signalled for two beers and relaxed once he realised his brother was actually going to have a beer with him.

"What you suddenly taking a leaf out of my book?" Dean asked smartly and nearly took it back because he did really want to have a drink with his brother.

"Maybe" Sam said carefully

"Huh, Well there maybe hope for you yet Sammy"

"Shut up, Jerk"

"Bitch" Dean answered softly, he breathed out a quiet sigh of relief and some of the tension let his shoulders. They sat in comfortable silence for a long time, both brothers letting their minds wonder to different things. Sam's phone sending out a quick chirp brought Dean back from his musings, he had a notion as to who it was and he suddenly felt bad.

His sudden new drive for research had meant Sam hadn't had any chance at actually seeing the girl Ro who he was apparently his soul mate. Dean had known earlier on today that if they wanted anymore answers they would need to meet the sisters again. Once he had realised that his stubborn bull head side had point blank denied most of the research he and Sam had done just so he wouldn't have to see Alysia again. And over the past few days the more he read on how good these bond were supposed to be for both halves the more he thought that maybe Sam having Ro after his deal was due would be good for his baby brother. That didn't mean he had to do anything about the bond between him and Alysia, _a lot easier said than done_.

"So what's your girlfriend up to?" Dean teased sending his brother a smirk, secretly loving the mild bitch face Sam sent his way.

"She's not my girlfriend Dean" Sam sighed but rolled his eyes at his big brothers cheeky smile "She's not"

"Sure" Dean shrugged still smirking "But you want her to be" he loved teasing his brother, he noticed that Sam still hadn't wrote back, better sooner than later Dean bit the bullet.

"You should answer her back...See if they want to meet. We hit a wall with the research anyway" he said acting like he wasn't bothered. Really though his heart thumped a little harder and the niggling little need for seeing Aly he had been denying flared a little bit more.

"Really?" Sam asked, watching his brother closely

"Yeah, we need to know more and they're the best lead we got" Dean shrugged but Sam saw the fake nonchalance in his brothers gesture and didn't mention it. If they were going to meet with Ro and Alysia he was going to have to tell Dean that they had been at the bar.

"They were here..." Sam added coughing uncomfortably when his brother's gaze turned to him.

"They were where?" Dean's gruff voice answered, eye's half narrowed and shoulders tensed again.

"I ran into Ro and Aly outside the bar...Didn't talk to Aly she was already walking back up the street but I caught Ro for a minute" he explained watching Dean carefully and he could see his brother's mind turning over.

"They weren't in here when I got here I would have saw" Dean answered, _no way I was that distracted_.

"No...They didn't have a drink..." Sam hesitated.

"Just spit it out Sammy" Dean asked

"When I came in I saw the girl kind of all over you...I'm guessing they saw too and bolted before you even knew they had been here" he watched his brother again

Dean sighed really he had nothing to feel bad about. He didn't, I mean how had he to know they were there and it's not like he even did anything, he had told the girl to beat it. So he pursed his lips and looked back to Sam "They didn't need to bolt...So what, they won't meet us now because they saw some girl plastered to my side? I can't help if I'm irresistible Sammy, it's a curse" he finished smartly sending Sam a beaming smile. Sam just shook his head at Dean's usual bravado behaviour but barrelled on anyway.

"No, I'm sure they'll meet with us it's not like they were pissed when I saw them outside" he was being honest to a degree but he didn't want Dean to turn into his usual stubborn self and decide not to meet with them.

Before Dean could say anything else Sam picked up his phone and fired off a text to Ro, '**Dean wants us to meet, any chance you two are free sometime tomorrow?'**

The brothers waited in silence both steeling glances at Sam's phone and both waiting with baited breath for different reasons. When his phone flashed with a message Dean gulped the last two mouthfuls of his beer.

"They said tomorrow suits them, same diner at noon" the lovely little thrill at seeing Ro made Sam smile just a bit. Dean grunted and slapped enough cash down on the bar to pay the tab before pushing his chair back and strolling out of the bar, Sam followed dutifully and took the offered key from Dean when they reached the Impala. At least he knew he had too much to drink to risk hurting his baby. All Dean wanted now was a bed so he could fall into sweet oblivion and forget about everything until morning.

Next Day

Ro had barely slept last night after the whole bar thing and it had broke her heart too hear her sister minimizing her hurt as always. She had watched Alysia sit on her bed humming to herself reading a book and trying to show Ro she was ok. But Ro could feel her sister hope dwindling and her fear for what could come of it growing. There was so much those two brothers knew nothing about and Aly had already said they weren't to say anymore about it. She didn't want anyone feeling obliged to do anything, Ro agreed with that whole heartedly.

Alysia knew she had no reason to feel hurt, she wasn't angry not by any means but she had been giving herself mild hope that the brothers would find what they needed. And that it might have made Dean less hostile toward them, a little more open minded maybe, just so Ro could have something they had never thought would happen to them. If Dean still felt they couldn't be trusted because they were half Fay she knew Sam wouldn't leave Dean just as she knew Ro would never do that to her. She couldn't deny that when she saw Dean at the bar with that girl her bond had flared raging that some other girl had her hands on Dean but her head had been resigned. In less than two months she would have a broken bond and a shit load of trouble to deal with but she'd deal with that when the time came.

"We should start making tracks Aly...we can have something then before Sam and Dean get there" Ro said pulling on her boots. Their motel room had all the usual similarities a hunters room would have, salt by the door and windows, duffels ready packed and weapons ready if needed.

"Yeah ok baby girl, I'm moving" Aly smiled, tugging her coat on and waiting by the door for Ro before they stepped out into the cold to walk to the diner. They usually had their own set of wheels but it had broken down a few weeks ago and was still waiting at the garage for them to pick it up.

"We really have to go get Lola back" Ro grumped pulling her collar up to fight of the cold

"Tell me about it, I'm a little tired of couching it everywhere too" Aly said

Ro linked her arm through Aly's huddling up to her sisters side and exaggerating a 'brrrr' from the cold to make her laugh

"Come on babe, we'll pick up the pace get us some coffee" Aly hummed

"God yes! Coffee sounds so good" Ro breathed

They made it to the diner in record time their full breakfast and a hot pot of coffee ordered before they had sat down at the booth. The waitress, a lovely mild-aged woman scuttled back over to them quick with two steaming cups of coffee

"Here you go chick's get that into you. Warm you up a little bit. You should be wrapping up more comin out to that cold" she scolded softly

"I know" Ro laughed "we're so used to having a car never think of getting heavy coats"

The waitress tuted good naturedly "Well get that into you at least I'll have your food over in a jiffy"

"Thank you" Aly smiled

The sister's spent the time laughing and joking while they ate their breakfast, giggling at some of the other diners customers looking at them funny because of their cheerful laughs and happy smiles.

Ro heard Dean's car before she saw it and watched as it turned the corner and pulled up outside the diner. Aly had heard it as well, her happy mood dampened just a small bit but the excited and eager feelings Ro was sending out were hard not to get caught up in as she saw Sam folding himself out of the passenger side of the Impala.

"Aly? You doing alright?" Ro said turning her attention back to her sister she reached out through their own bond to see if her sister would really answer her honestly

"I'm ok Ro, really" Aly smiled and apart from the hint of sadness Aly was happy, what she couldn't tell through there bond was that the happiness was for Ro not her.

The jingle on the bell signalling the door opening made Ro look to the front of the restaurant, she watched as the kind middle aged waitress went to offer them a table but Sam gestured to the sisters. His face beamed shyly as he tried to keep himself casual when making their way to the table. Aly had gotten up from her seat to move over to sit next to Ro leaving the other side of the bench for Sam and Dean to slide into.

"Hay Sam" Ro breathed, Aly watched as her sister's eye's brightened and an easy smile broke out over her face. Instantly Sam's face brightened along with Ro as he said his own hello

"Hi Ro..." the two gazed at each other, Aly's own smile hinting at her lips watching the pair greet one another until Dean's gruff voice shattered their little bubble.

"Hay..." he said, making Sam turn his attention to his brother briefly, his face flushing slightly when he saw his brother's raised brow. Aly held back a frown when Dean had interrupted Ro and Sam how could he not see them glowing just from being in one another's presence.

Ro cleared her throat shifting in her seat a bit "Hi Dean"

Aly sighed but added her own "Hi boys" she thought it better not directing her hello, god knows what Dean would read into it, _maybe he'll think I put a spell him again_, Aly was tipping off being bitchy so she tried her best to calm down, and instead focused on Ro's lovely happy flow of emotions.

An uncomfortable silence descended on the group and only the arrival of four fresh cups of coffee broke the tension.

"So you guys wanted to meet, I'm guessing that means you have questions or ..." Ro trailed off, she knew it had been Dean's idea to meet because Sam had said in one of their messages, but she had to get this started somehow.

Dean cleared his throat and kept his eyes fixed on his coffee cup "We researched anything we could about these soul bonds that you two were talking about and uh...we couldn't find much on the under handed side of it, at least about the development of the bond" Ro and Aly glanced at each other brows raises then back to Dean still waiting on the questions.

"Uh.." Dean sighed at his ridicules behaviour he couldn't even look at Aly for fear of that pull happening again, "Look, I know I was a jackass..." Rosina's brow arched but Aly's face stayed the same "but you have to understand when you two said you weren't all human and then went on about this soul bonding stuff...I can't just go with something like that without checking it out"

"Of course. And we would have understood that but like you said you were a jackass and we hadn't done anything to be treat like that" Alysia said firmly, her hard voice curt and short making Dean suppress a shudder, her voice did things to him, _focus damn it!_

Ro glanced at Sam then back between Alysia and Dean, there was enough tension between those to you could almost see it.

"Me and Ro were talking last night after we got your message...there are things that you both need to know but Sam has something's he and Ro will need to discuss alone" Dean frowned he didn't like the idea of Sam being dragged into this more than he was.

"Why?" Dean asked petulantly, earning Alysia's full attention making him both wish for more of it and less because his chest ached when he caught her eye.

"Because he and Ro have begun bonding, it's still very slight and still superficial but it's there. That means he needs to know more, there are things you don't have to know" she answered softly.

"If you think I'm going to let my baby brother go into something by himself..."

"Dean!" Sam snapped stopping his brother enough to get his own say in. "I'm not stupid ok..." he looked imploringly at his brother until he crossed his arms over his chest in a huff. "What do you need to talk to me about Rosina?" Sam asked softly, noticing the hitch in her breathing when he had said her name, _least I know she's as affected by me as I am by her_.

"We'll go to a separate booth for a bit, there's still things we have to wait to fill you two in on together but we have time" Ro finished as Aly let her slide out of the booth and waited for Sam.

Once the couple were over the far end of the diner Aly's held back a groan as she situated herself back in the booth with the still in a huff Dean. She barely spared him a glance if she was honest with herself she really hadn't expected him to be like this. When they had first met that time in the forest he had seemed so nice even eager to stay in their company but as soon as they meet them in that house he was different. His expressive green eye's never looking directly at her or if he did it was brief and with none of the fierce emotion she had seen the last time. Aly was lost in her own thoughts twirling her coffee cup around on the table and paying no heed to Dean apart for the horrible ache in her chest that was ever present it seemed.

Dean relaxed his arms eventually, casting cautious looks over at Sam and Ro seeing them leaning over their table towards the other. His brother's soft expression helped Dean pull in his anger and calm him down a little more. This was why he had said to meet them, if this stuff was worth anything then maybe Sam would be ok when he was gone.

Bracing himself Dean raises his eye's slowly to the other side of the table where Alysia was sitting pushed into the corner of the bench, one knee bent up her chin resting on in, her hand's twirling a cup around on the table top. She seemed distracted but he took it as an opportunity to look at her.

He could see the light shadow her lashes cast on her cheeks with her eye's cast so far down, her long flaming red hair was down, tendrils and layers framing her face just right. Her skin was so pale it seemed she never seen sunlight, it was like porcelain and now that he thought about it Rosina's skin was the same maybe it was a Fay thing. He couldn't stop his eyes following the line of her nose to her full rosy lips then travelling down to follow the gentle curve of her neck and arms to focus on her hands. They were still spinning the cup gently on the table top but what he noticed was how nimble her fingers looked, how delicate her hands seemed although if he looked hard enough he could make out faint scars across her knuckles, there were probably more it was an occupational hazard in their field of work.

Alysia's hands stopped there delicate movements on the coffee cup and Dean let his eyes flick back up to her face, her sapphire eyes were locked on him, _this is why I shouldn't have look_. Dean shifted in his seat again _fuck this_ Dean steeled himself and slid himself further into the bench so he was face to face with Alysia, her eye's followed his movement but she made no attempt at conversation.

"Uh so Sam said you's were at the bar last night, I didn't see you" Dean stated, for some reason he really felt the need to let Aly know that he had rebuffed that girls efforts last night. Sam hadn't gone into much detail about their run in but he figured if they hadn't been there before him then they had walked in when he had a girl stuck to his side.

"Yeah Ro thought I could use a drink but I wasn't in the mood" she explained softly, surprised Dean was actually talking to her after his little huff. Although he had been staring at her, _staring means nothing, he could be cataloguing how much of a freak I am,_ her breath hitched at the thought but she pushed it away.

"Look..Uh I did a lot of reading on this bond stuff...a lot more than what I usually do, research is Sammy's area but I know that even when this bond hasn't been accepted...Uh what I mean is I wasn't..." Dean stuttered and Aly couldn't help the smile that threatened to tug up her lips, _he's cute when he's flustered. No, stop distance Aly keep your distance._ She may be keeping her distance but she didn't want to be cruel what he did in his own time was his business.

"You don't owe me an explanation Dean, if that's what you're aiming for..." she said and

Dean couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips at least she got what he had been trying to say because he was struggling. "Well I just...I mean I know what these bonds...mean to Fey and it would have looked...well you saw but I wasn't..." _Shut up man you're making no sense!_ He scrubbed his hand over his face moving to push it through his hair, why was he so shit with words.

"Like I said Dean you don't owe me anything" Aly finished so softly that Dean's chest ached at the sound. He knew that really he didn't need to explain anything to her and she seemed to be legitimately sincere. Then why did he feel so crap!

Alysia couldn't help but watch Dean now that he was talking to her, it was nice that he was trying to reassure her that nothing had happened, he didn't have to and she definitely had no grounds to be angry at him or the girl from the bar. It made her feel a little warmer toward him, that and he seemed to almost have a reflex need to make sure his younger brother was ok, she could relate to that. He looked so uncomfortable sitting there trying to stammer through what he wanted to say, she took pity and interrupted his struggle again.

"Why are you so concerned about it?" she asked genuinely curious, since they meet in the Morton house a few days ago he hadn't really been thrilled to see them let alone after they told them about everything else.

"I don't know...I know I've been a jerk for the last few days but I'm not always...a jerk" Dean answered shrugging, trying his best to control his body from fidgeting, her sapphire gaze so warm but he could see her defences were still up. _That's my own fault_. And yet what would he have done if she wasn't as closed off with him, probably the same thing, no, distance is the best way to go just keeping his distance. Distance wasn't going to be easy especially if Sammy was going to be spending his time around Ro, he looked at Aly again and held back a groan, definitely not easy.

Once Sam and Rosina had got themselves settled in another booth Ro had no idea where to start with all of this. She sat there twining her fingers together and picking invisible dirt from under her nails.

"Rosina?" Sam asked hesitantly, clearly able to see Ro's discomfort, all of the small urges he had been getting to take her hand or brush her hair from her face were back only this time he let himself indulge a little. Sam reached across the table top one of his huge hands engulfing both of hers and stopping there's movement. As soon as their hands touched Ro gasped, her body thrummed with Sam's emotions overwhelming feelings of kindness and an urge to protect. Before Ro had the sense to pull her hand away she let herself fall into Sam's emotions. Sam could see something happening as well but it wasn't on the same level as Ro, he could see something changing in her, Ro's ice blue eye's brightened and his world seemed to narrow right down to her.

Suddenly Ro snatched her hand back, her heart thumping hard and her breathing hitched, she cradled her hands to her chest looking to Sam now with fearful eyes, terrified that the little show of power would make him change his mind on all of this. But Sam just looked at Ro confused, his head tilted to the side like an adorable little puppy, his hand still on the table top where her hands had been.

"I'm sorry..." Ro breathed "...I didn't know that would happen, sorry" Sam was already shaking his head gently trying to quell the rising panic he could see on Rosina's face.

"Alright, it's ok. Just tell me what happen just now?" he asked

Ro took a deep breath and nodded "Me and Aly were talking last night and we kind of agreed that we could have broke this bonding stuff to you guys a bit more tactfully...but um...we were shooting in the dark about this as much as you two when it happened"

Sam chuckled, pushing a hand through his hair "I'm not gonna say it wasn't hard to believe but I couldn't write it off either" he shrugged sending Ro a happy smile making her giggle

"Ok..." she breathed a sigh of relief "...so the soul bond is new territory for us too, I mean we knew about it and the slim possibility of it happening so we had more or less resigned ourselves to it not happening"

"Why would it be so rare if all Fay are supposed to have a soul mate?" Sam asked his natural inquisitiveness getting the best of him.

"Well for full Fay its different they would be able to find there soul mate eventually, their practically immortal so they have a long time but with us it's not the same we have a few Fay traits but immortality isn't one of them. You can imagine with billions of people in the world how small the chances are for one of us to just bump into our soul mate let alone the two of us...it's not something we ever thought we would have to be ready for. Plus there's more to our past than I can say just now but we were preparing for something else entirely" Ro's face all but crumbled after that and again Sam had the urge to comfort her his hand already reaching for hers but stopping short when he thought better of it.

"Ok...we'll just start with what you feel comfortable telling me?" he asked, earning a bashful smile form Ro.

"You already know that things only start when both accept that there is at least a bond..." Sam nodded urging her on "...but that doesn't mean it's cemented it's still fragile and can be broken if either one wants. The beginning of it's much the same as when you meet anyone new, getting to know the other until you finally find out what kind of bond you have. Because I'm half Fay I can feel our bond all the time...it's why I pulled my hand back, a similar thing happens when me and Aly communicate through our bond. I felt what you were feelin..." Sam really tried to fight the flush that graced his face but failed miserably, Ro smiled but chose to ignore it for his sake "...I just wasn't expecting to be able to read your emotion yet I thought it would develop as your ability to read mine might...or could in the future if we...well if we still know each other" she stammer over the last of her sentence not really wanting to assume anything.

"Is this what you want me to know and not Dean?" Sam tried to give her a reprieve over her stammering as she had over his not so cool blushing.

"The ability to read each other yes, that's something we thought might be better with only you needing to know right now. Fay kind of have a defence mechanism that can read the other persons soul in a very general way but enough to know if that person is good or bad. If the bonded half turns out to have bad intentions they can learn the ability to manipulate the other Fay and basically abuse their energy for power, it doesn't end well"

"I can vouch for Dean I know he might have given you two a bad impression this time but he's my brother and he'd give his life to save someone...he has for me..." Sam stopped, _He did for me..._

"I never meant it in a way that Dean couldn't be trusted but it's not our decision to decide how open Aly wants to be it's hers..." Ro knew that there was no way Sam's brother could be a bad person, Sam's souls shun so bright to her there was no chance his brother would be different.

"Yeah...I can understand that. Does that mean you trust me?" Sam was doing his best to ignore the reminder he had given himself about Dean's deal wanting nothing more than to focus on this first and then figure everything out tomorrow.

"Well I can see that you're a good person...it shines right out of you and one of our abilities is being able to read aura's but there's a lot of concentration needed and we can't sustain it indefinitely. We have kind of a sixth sense about thing as well...and nine times out of ten we can nail it when someone is lying about something in regards to harming another..or themselves there's a different taste to their aura..if that makes any sense.."

At this Sam snorted a laugh making Ro pause "Sorry Ro it's just well I have a lot of history too, way too much to delve into now but I was psychic and still am at times it's a long story but what I mean is your abilities won't scare me off"

Ro actually felt a little more reassured, he was being really open minded it was making this so much easier "I'm intrigued but I guess your right..." Ro shot a look to Aly and Dean and noticed he had moved to be directly across from her sister, they weren't talking but she could see Dean's eye's were riveted on Aly "...I think it's a little mean that we're leaving those two like that but look basically the bits about feeling each other's bond and Fay abilities you need to keep to yourself for now. There's thing's you both need to know so we can head back over to them and fill you's in with everything else, that ok?" she tilted her head letting her raven coloured hair spill over her should and forcing Sam to rain in that urge to just push it behind her ear, again!

"Yeah, ok we'll go back over but first do you think we could meet again...just us? I'd like to talk more face to face and not just over text, if Dean ribs me one more time for texting you like a teenage girl I'll end up chucking my phone at his head" Ro laughed full and rich making Sam's sense's light up, _note to self make her laugh all the time_.

"I'd like that..." he let out the breath he had been holding and smiled

"Great, shall we..." he gestured with an extravagant wave of his hand making her giggle again

"We shall"

Sam slid out of the booth and waited for Rosina catching the smell of her hair as she brushed past him and he could feel the pull in his chest thump happily, it made him smile.

Dean saw movement out of the corner of his eye and breathed a silent sigh of relief, he had felt like a hormone crazed teenager sitting across from Alysia, his face had flushed and his heart had hammered every time he had spoke to her and he hadn't been able to stop his eye's from tracing any and every part of her when he thought she wasn't looking. Although he thought she had caught him more than once considering the small up turn to her lips he had seen a few times. It might have ran through his head about accepting this bond, just to see if it felt as good as what Sam made it seem, it could possibly make his last few months a happy few months, and that was all it took to stem the flow. He's a dead man, no point in investing in something only to cause more damage when he died. He wasn't giving up on breaking his contact because he had promised Sammy but he had no faith in finding anything. At least nothing that wouldn't put Sam's life at risk

And even those few moments when he wanted to accept it he obviously didn't mean it because there was no reaction from Aly, he guessed it was significant enough from how Ro and Sam had acted.

Seeing Sam's happy expression when he was walking back from only spending a few minutes with Ro made him wonder enough to think he might feel like that if he accepted his bond with Aly._ You don't get a happy ending_. Dean had repeated this over and over since this soul mate thing had started because it was so tempting to just, give in.

Sam sliding into the booth next to Dean brought him out of his horrible little thought rotation, he chanced a look at Sam and had to admit the smile he saw now on his brothers face was the first like that in a long time. _This could be good for Sammy...I should just keep my nose out of it and leave him off..._ Dean resisted the need to roll his eyes at his own thought he knew as long as he was around there was no way he would be leaving his baby brother off with anything.

"So Sam's all inform and I'm left in the dark then?" Dean grumped, Aly couldn't help but smile at his childishness but by the look on Sam's face he didn't find it as funny.

"Dean..." Sam sighed this time Dean didn't hold back and rolled his eyes at his baby brothers signature bitch face

"I was only stating a fact not taking a jab..." he answered honestly

Ro decided to interrupt the brother small spat in favour for getting the rest of this conversation out of the way "Yeah Sam knows a bit more than what you need to"

Dean sighed and frowned at the table top, he scrubbed a hand over his face "Alright, so what is it we're both at the privilege of knowing" he snarked, still Aly found it funny, he was really just sulking, _he's a little adorable when he does that...no bad Alysia...bad thoughts_ she felt a wave of irritation coming from Ro so Alysia made a start.

"Look we know this is a lot to take in...it's new territory for us too but there are things that you need to know because if you didn't someone could get hurt" that got Dean's attention

"Hurt how?" he snapped, suspicions rising again

"These bonds, we were practically taught through Ro's mom never to expect it to happen...we're half Fey our mother's were human but our father was fully fledged Fey, really old and very powerful...but also very bad" Aly whispered the last part, the usual fear rattling through both her and Ro when thoughts of their father ever came to mind.

"Bad how?" Sam asked trying to distract the sisters, he could sense a slight change to Ro's emotions a small downward turn and he figured if he was getting anything at all from Ro she must be feeling something very strongly.

"He has had our life mapped out for us since we were conceived...with both of our bonds active so to speak he'll know this when the next full moon comes around. This is when he can cross the veil. It's the one time a month that he can conceal his true form" Ro was finding it difficult to listen to Aly talk about their father, he was a very bad Fey, no mercy and always selfish, she pushed back the horrible memories that threatened to burst though the surface and focused on Sam and Dean. Her mood settled ever so slightly when she finally took note of Sam's concerned expression even Dean had his face pinched with worry.

"And when he figures out that your bonds have been active..." Sam summed unsure ",,he'll what freak out?"

Aly let a strained laugh escape before she could stop herself "Sorry..." she cleared her throat "...Freak out might be an understatement. When I say he has had our lives mapped out I mean mates that he has hand pick included..." Aly finished softly, her face gone blank but a sharp jab to her chest startled her enough to gasp and snap her gaze to Dean. His face was completely expressionless but the fire in his eyes unmistakable. Ro could see the same fire in Sam's eye's only his anger didn't take her by surprise as much.

Alysia frowned in confusion and shifted in her seat, Dean palpable anger making her uncomfortable and unsure as to where exactly it was directed.

"So basically Daddy dearest won't be happy that we threw a spanner in the works" Dean summed, the sisters nodding softly in reply

"Well this is just great...another mark on our heads and for something we didn't even know could happen...that's messed up..." Dean couldn't stop the stream of frustrated word spewing from his month, he wasn't angry at the sisters this time, oh no, he was angry at this all mighty Daddy Fey, he already had one price on his head, he didn't need another.

"Dean..." Sam snapped "...it's not their fault...calm down..."

"This dude is gonna have a mark on our heads Sammy...no ye know what I need to know what you told Sam..."Dean said turning to Rosina "...I just can't have him more involved than me if something happens...I need to know, so spill" Dean demanded, he didn't like this one bit what the hell was he gonna do if this guy showed up talking about stuff he had no clue about.

Rosina's temper was flaring again, how is it possible this jackass was her sisters other half there was no way it was true, he was a jerk! "We already told you there were things you didn't need to know it's nothing that will make a difference if you do happen to run into our father..."

"Well then what's the point in not telling me!" he snapped back

"Dean can you stop..." Sam started and all of a sudden the three were bickering very loudly, Aly snapped.

"It's to keep me safe!" Aly whispered harshly directly at Dean, stopping the threeo's fighting.

"Aly..." Ro breathed a little fearful her sister would divulge something she wasn't ready to purely because she was mad.

"It's ok Ro...I won't be telling him anything..." Aly jerked her head in Dean's direction the clear annoyance in her voice surprising Sam and Dean

"Look..." Dean started again, adamant he was right

"No...You look. We said there were things you don't need to know, deal with it" Aly snapped

"What is the big deal in you telling me if it won't make a blind bit of a difference if your dad finds us" Dean snapped back harshly, Sam was about to interrupt again but Aly's temper flared. She leaned forward over the table nailing Dean with her piercing blue gaze before explaining very slowly "I told you...firstly it keeps me safe. Secondly ..."

"Keeps you safe from what?!" Dean snarked

"You!" Aly answered harshly Dean frowned, looking on at the sisters stunned and a little bit confused

"Me?" he asked finally keeping his voice neutral

"Yes. You. The things my sister and Sam discussed can make the Fey part of Ro vulnerable only to Sam, the bond they have now let's Ro know if she can trust Sam. I don't know I can trust you..." Dean still looked on that the sisters stunned, Sam's half pitying gaze making Aly feel self-conscious but she said nothing, at least he was listening. "...I already told you this is new to us too..." Aly finished, her patience was gone she really couldn't look at Dean right now. Her understanding nature was at its limits, sure he wanted to look out for his brother but couldn't he see she wanted to do the same for Rosina, that's one of the only reason's she's put up with his shite attitude.

"Let me out..." Aly turned to Ro nudging her gently, Ro was confused a first but her face fell once he realise her sister was leaving. She chanced a quick lingering glace at Sam who was darting his eyes between her and Aly his big brown eyes going full on puppy dog. But Aly wasn't stupid or mean. Once she was out of the booth she turned to Ro and Sam.

"You two have plenty to chat about and don't need an audience..." giving her sister a quick hug and a burst of reassurance Aly look right at Sam "...I don't need to tell you not to hurt her..." turning back to Ro "...text me and let me know your safe" With that Aly spared Dean not a single look as she breezed out of the diner leaving behind a stunned sister and pair of brothers.

Sam turned and pinned his brother with a sour look, "Hay I didn't do anything, not my fault she got pissed and stormed off" Dean huffed pushing at his brother until Sam moved out of his way. "Catch ye later Sammy"

Ro and Sam stood in silence for a minute before everything had caught up with them, "Should we go after them?" Ro asked quietly, worry for her sister making her feel guilt with the want she had to stay and spend time with Sam raging in her mind.

"I'll leave Dean to cool off no point in trying to talk to him now it'll just piss him off even more...but I can understand if you want to go look for Alysia?" He wouldn't admit it but he struggled to get the end of that sentence out, in all honesty he wouldn't mind spending a bit of time with Ro.

"Are you hungry?" Ro asked a small smile on her face as another burst or encouragement came her way.

"I could eat" Sam breathed waiting until Rosina sat down before sliding in across from her.

Aly shoved her hands deep into the pockets of her coat, storming down the roadside towards their motel room, god the nerve of that jerk, why was he being so difficult this is just as stressful from them...no scratch that it was more stressful. Aly barely paid any heed to the people she past as she made her way back to the motel, big mistake on her part. Because if she had of she would have noticed a shadowed figure lurked in a narrow ally on the other side of the road, watching her with a calculating gaze.

Just as Alysia was in sight of the motel a familiar and unwelcome engine rumbled behind her, which she chose to ignore but Dean on the other hand had gone this way for a purpose. As he had left the diner his gaze following as much of Aly's angry stride as he could before she disappeared around a corner he might have admitted to himself that she had a right to be angry with him, just a little. Dean had stood next to his baby, arms folder on her roof and head resting on top of them as he tried to rain in his temper. He seemed to be losing that a lot when he was around Aly. Dean growled and pulled open his baby's door, a little bit rougher than he intended so he sent a small apology to her and started off in the direction he had watched Alysia go.

Dean knew she could hear the purr of baby's engine, who wouldn't, but she pointedly ignored it, only glancing in his direction before stepping to cross the road. Dean sighed "Damn it..." _what did you expect..._he hadn't even thought of why he had followed her, what was he even going to say, sorry?

Dean watched where Aly was going and revved Baby's engine gunning it the last few feet to park in the motel before Aly would have the chance to lock a door between them. He jumped out of his car and caught a daring glare off Aly as she kept walking towards her room obviously no intention of stopping.

"Hang on a sec..." Dean called jogging to catch Aly just as she was slipping the key into the lock, she still showed no sign of hearing him, her door swung open and before it could close Dean planted his booted foot in its way "Wait..."

"What? What is it you want Dean? Cause if I didn't make it clear I have no interest in seeing or speaking with you right now...move your god dame foot!" Aly's sharp temper drew Dean up short plus when she said his name with so much heat his head clouded ever so slightly.

"Look..." Dean started, Aly swung open the door and stepped right into Dean's face, he still had enough sense not to move his foot but all other thoughts stopped with Aly's anger flushed face mere inches from his own.

"No actually I won't...in case you hadn't noticed we tried specking to you like a rational level headed person..." she poked at his chest "...but instead you jumped down our necks, again!..." Dean tried to interrupt but Aly was having none of it "...You're not the only one worried about their younger sibling, you have no idea the shit that's going to come our way now..." Aly's eyes welled up despite her best efforts to stop them "...we were no more ready to meet you's than you were to meet us. So just back the fuck off..." The next thing Aly felt was Dean's mouth crashing onto hers forcing her to step back but he followed, wrapping his arms around her waist. Aly gasped in shock but Dean's tongue swept into her mouth, without her realising her hands wrapped around his shoulders and pushed up through his hair pulling him further into the kiss.

Dean's thoughts swirled around in his head, Aly's flushed cheeks, the fire in those sapphire eyes and red hair almost snapping with energy, her rose coloured lips the only thing he could focus on to the point he made no effort to control himself. When her hands pushed into his hair his body shuddered and he let out a low groan but that seemed to be enough to pull Aly back to reality.

Alysia gasped again but this time pulled her lips from Dean's, shoving at his shoulders and forcing him away. "Stop...Stop..." Aly rasped out while she was still breathless from his kiss. One final push and Aly had broke from Deans arms staggering back against the wall in her room, their kiss having brought them further into the room than she thought. Aly's body trembled, her knees practically shaking, so much so she had to use the wall for support she was struggling to clear her head, the noise of the door creaking made her snap her head up.

Dean stood there bracing his hand against the door his own heart racing, his eye's hadn't left her face and he saw half a dozen emotions flicker over her face before it settled on downright terrified. _What the hell did I just do!_

"Alysia..." Dean whispered, horrified at himself, jesus she looked like she was about to fall apart.

"Please go" Aly's eyes swam again except this time those few traitorous tears fell down her face.

"I'm sorry I..." Dean tried to explain

"Please just go" she hiccup willing her eyes to dry and her voice to sound stronger, but failing.

Dean's stomach twisted at the expression on her face, her body shaking and her face crumbling before him. What could he say to explain why he had done that, nothing worthwhile, so he didn't. Dean swallowed loudly nodding his head softly as he forced his legs to move through the motions to give Aly what she wanted. He took one last lingering look at Alysia before the door clicked shut. Her face fell and the tears flowed freely now as she slid down the wall letting her legs give out.

Alysia could barely control her thought's, they whirled and thrashed through her mind, cursing the fates and Dean Winchesters god damn gall at what he had just done. And despite her best effort false hope was fighting to bloom in her chest the soul bond flaring at the possibility of his acceptance, it ran on baser instincts meaning his kiss equals hay 'I want to be with you forever'. No matter her rational mind telling it there was no change that he was not accepting of anything it began to pull her in two, she could feel it, a crippling pain, fighting for breath Alysia thanked her rational side she had cut Ro off from there bond, no doubt in her mind if she had not it would have brought her sister to her knees as it had her.

Dean braced himself against the wall once he was outside, his stomach rolling and head swimming. He pushed himself off the wall pulling fistfuls of his hair in frustration as he staggered back to the Impala. _Why the hell did I do that, jesus her face..._ Dean pulled open the driver door fully intending to drive to the nearest bar and drowned himself in whiskey but as soon as he sat behind the wheel he realized there was no way he could just leave knowing what state Alysia was in, because of him. No, he would sit here in his car until Sam walked Rosina back, which he was sure his brother would do and he would make sure Aly wasn't alone, then he would go a drown himself in a bottle of whiskey.

The funny thing was once Dean calmed his breathing enough to feel something else apart from his lungs burning, that pull in his chest, it was practically fluttering behind his ribcage. He could feel it beating erratically like a panicked little heart beat, another flutter this one quicker as he thought of it as a heart, and the strangest thought came into his head. What if it was Aly's, fluttering again, it would make sense this was what these bond were all about, feeling the other and all that. Dean shook his head, _no more of that just sit here and wait don't do anything else stupid!_

Dean sat religiously in his baby flicking his eyes to his watch every few minutes, it had only been 20 minutes since his idiotic move but it felt like an hour. He sighed slouching back in his seat resting his head on the back of the seat, attempting vainly to keep his mind on anything but Alysia over there in that room falling apart because of him. He couldn't even remember when he had decided to kiss her, ok he had found it hard not to notice how hot she look when she was angry and he had heard everything she was saying, can even recall it which made him feel worse. The more he thought about it the more he noticed how much the sisters kept saying how shit was going to hit the fan now that these bonds had been active and Aly's worry for Ro was making him think that the danger was more for them than him and Sam. This shit was so confusing although Sam seemed to be handling it maybe it was just because he was the emotionally lock boxed one. Glancing at his watch Dean saw only another 10 minutes had past, _this was going to be a long day_.

Sam could barely keep the skip from his step as he walked next to Rosina, they had spent the last hour and a half talking about everything from their favourite music to their own beliefs on religion. Sam ate up everything Ro had said, eager to learn more about her and she seemed the same about him.

"So it's really not freaking you that I'm half Fay?" Ro asked while they walked back to the motel the sisters were staying in, Sam had downright refuse to let her walk alone which she found adorable

"I can't say that it wasn't a surprise but I think that was more the existence of Fay in general. We'd never come across it before and our Dad had never wrote it in his journal or even mentioned it. But no freaking out as of yet" he laughed, bumping his shoulder against hers as they walked in comfortable silence together.

Rosina's smile made his heart flutter, Sam was a romantic he knew it himself all of the urges he had to hold her hand, sling his arm over he and draw her into his side, she was so small compared to him that he felt like he should be protecting her.

Rosina could feel a lingering longing through the bond from Sam, it was faint but it had only just crept in, she eyed him carefully, he was matching his long legged stride to her smaller one, his head bowed slightly while he crewed on his lower lip. His arm brushed hers as they walked side by side and she felt her own longing wanting to reach out and bridge those few millimetres. _My head has gone so Disney right now even I'm gonna start cringing..._his arm brushed hers again and she felt a stronger burst of longing from Sam, _unless..._ Waiting until his arm brushed hers again Ro twisted her hand just a small bit to catch his fingers through hers and he falter in his stride. Ro was pulling her hand away aiming to hopefully gloss over her poor attempt at being confident but Sam's hand reached for her, his warm callous skin sending a ripple of comfort through her.

Sam smiled down at her and stroked his thumb lightly over her hand after he twinned their fingers together, "I wanted to do this..." he motioned to their joined hands "...when we left the diner but I was a little wary, you said skin contact makes emotions flare for you I didn't want to em...impose?" Sam finished unsure if he was using the right word, Ro giggled.

"No its ok...it took me by surprise earlier but once I know I can learn to dampen them to a point at least so I can differentiate between mine and the bonds. You might have to start practicing actually..." Ro added a little shyly "...I'm used to it because of mine and Aly's bond, we're used to communicating through it but uh...if we keep letting this get stronger your gonna feel mine and it might be a bit overwhelming" she finished softly

"To be honest I think there's been little bits getting through already, there only small notions but I've been able to tell there not mine..." Sam explained but he missed the surprised expression that flashed over Rosina's face, that was quiet fast for a bond to develop on both ends.

"Oh..." she breathed still a little taken back, this time Sam noticed

"Is that bad?..." Sam asked hesitantly

"Oh no, it's not bad Sam it just faster than what we originally thought but not bad I guess I didn't give you enough of a heads up on that, sorry.." she finished but Sam was just happy he hadn't fucked anything up so early.

Instead he just squeezed her fingers gently and sent her an adorable smile.

They strolled across the road, the motel straight in front of them and Ro stopped pulling Sam to a halt next to her, he sent her a questioning look "You ok?"

"Dean's car is in the motel lot" she said looking to Sam with a raised brow, he frowned and turned to see the Impala stopped across two spaces, he ducked down slightly and his frown deepen.

"Dean's in the car" he said brows raising enough to disappear into his bangs. They shared another confuse look before strolling over to the car

Dean jumped when Sam slapped his hand down on the roof of the car he turned to see his baby brother's smug face at the window, Ro standing slightly behind their hands still joined.

Dean took a deep breath and pushed open his door not missing the two love birds hand holding.

"Dude what are you doing sitting outside the girl's motel? Not gonna lie it's a little weird" Sam laughed

Dean was leaning against the side of the Impala, scuffing his boot on the pavement and avoiding Sam and Ro's questioning looks, Sam watched him expectantly

"Dean?" Sam prompted, Dean rolled his eyes and growled

"I might have done something stupid..." Dean started, Ro's quick intake of breath made him look up and before he could say anymore she had pulled her hand from Sam's and was jogging over to their door. Sam gave Dean a quick reproachful look before following after her.

"Ro?" Sam knocked on the open door, expecting to see both sisters in the room but pulled up short only seeing Ro standing in the middle of the room confused, and clutching a small slip of paper in her hand.

"She's not here" Ro said in a flat voice

"Where'd she go?"

Ro sighed heavily "She's gone to pick up our car, says here she saw Dean outside I'll bet she slipped out the bathroom window" Ro tuted again, annoyed that Aly hadn't text her to say she was going on a two hour journey to pick up their car, it was a big deal to just go off and not let someone know where you were going, I mean come on, Aly would have killed Ro if she had done that. Now that she wasn't 100% focused on Sam Ro began to notice to blank void in the back of her mind, it was a way the sisters could avoid the other if they needed a true form of privacy. They rarely did this and the fact that she was only noticing now made Ro feel like the worst sister in the world.

"I wonder how long she's been gone?" Sam said he turned back around to see Dean still propped up against the Impala glancing over to the room even few seconds. Sam motioned Dean over when he caught his eye again he could practically see his brothers shoulder slump as he made himself walk over to the room.

Dean was fully expecting a verbal thrashing when he got over to the motel but none came, Sam was still looking at him with disappointment but he motioned again to the inside of the room, so Dean braced himself, the last time he saw Aly fresh in his mind but drew up short when Ro stood there a scowl placed on her delicate face.

"She's not here" Ro said again already fishing her phone from her pocket so she could call her sister.

"What? I've been outside I didn't see her go anywhere" Dean said and rudely push past Sam to fire his head behind the door to the bathroom needing to see himself that the room was empty of Alysia's presence. "I've been here, I didn't see her leave...I mean she would have had to climb out that shite little window in the bathroom, but I would have saw her walking down the street..." Dean didn't notice the surprised look on Sam's face nor did he realise he was venting his rising worry, that was until he actually looked at Sam. Dean stopped mid flow when he saw his brothers brows raised. "What? I'm only saying..."

Ro had been ignoring Dean's rant anyway her phone glued to her ear still listening to the dial tone because Aly clearly wasn't going to pick up, _she is so dead when I see her..._ "What did you do?" Ro asked, Dean floundered for a moment

"What?"

"What did you do? You said you did something stupid, what?" Ro was worried now, she had no way of knowing if Aly was really alright, they didn't do this to one another, right now would be the worst time for it to happen for the first time.

"I don't want to say..." Dean mumbled, scrubbing his hands trough his hair

"Well you have no choice" Ro finished firmly

"Ugh god...just I swear I didn't mean to do it...well I did but I don't know where it came from..." he rambled shooting pleading looks between Rosina and Sam

"Dean" Ro said again

"...I kissed her..." he breathed out eyes firmly fixed on the floor.

"What?" Ro gasped, Dean chanced to look at her face and saw Ro looked nearly as horrified as Aly had after he had kissed her

"I didn't mean for it to happen like that, I followed her back here cause I realised I had been a dick...again. And I just wanted to clear it up so it wouldn't impact on you two and then she got angry...I didn't think she'd slip out of here...or hide it from me if she did..." Dean was trying his best to ramble out all the explanations he had told himself but Ro's face was still a picture of hurt and confusion.

"Why would you do that?..." Ro was trying to be rational, maybe this wasn't as bad as it sounded "...Did you accept the bond?..." Ro wondered half hopeful for Alysia's sake but Dean's grimace told her all she needed to know. _Oh God...how did I not feel that!_ "God...you complete asshole!" she yelled, her frustration boiling over kicking the small chair and sending it half way across the room

"Look I didn't mean it, I'm sorry alright..." Dean yelled back, annoyed at himself but not wanting to admit it.

"That's the god damn point you son of a bitch...you didn't mean it...Do you have any idea how painful that would have been for Aly...that you kissed her with no intention of accepting the bond...her bond still responds to that! She would have felt half a second of it being whole only for it to break part and leave her feeling broken...shattered!" Ro was so angry, she was barely paying any heed to Sam's awkward shifting by the door, obviously warring with scolding Dean and defending him.

Dean just stood and took whatever verbal bashing Ro wanted to give him, he deserved it and worse. When Ro finished the brothers stood quietly and waited for her breathing to calm.

"Where was your car?" Sam asked trying to pull Rosina's attention away from Dean

"Next state over, she probably got the bus. She's not answering her phone so I have no idea where she is" she sighed, one arm cocked on her hip the other rubbing circles over her temple.

"Don't worry we'll just drive to the garage your car is at and wait there for her" Sam suggested looking to Dean, who nodded but didn't mention the idea that Aly probably wouldn't want to see him at the moment.

"Yeah...I guess we could do that..." Ro was half thinking she might ask Dean not to go but it was his car after all "...can we go now? I don't want to leave her alone any longer than she has been...I can't even feel her though our bond, I'm worried" Ro's glassy gaze was locked on the floor her mind focused on some memories that weren't very pleasant.

"We can go now" Dean said quietly, clearing his throat out of habit for when things got a little too heavy emotionally.


End file.
